The Fallen Star (Sesshomaru Romance)
by Tabby1221
Summary: Ryūsei was Togas ward up until his death.Lord Toga made a last request of her,tohelp Sesshomaru find compassion.WhenNaraku is defeated, she decides to makeherself known to him,trying to judge what he has become.What she didn't expect was the impact that he would have on her in return. PLEASE REVIEW!I write Sesshomaru with compassion,based on how he changed by the end of the series
1. Chapter 1

**A strange bond**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Sweat fell from her brow, making her eyes sting. The sun was high, and she had been training since morning.

"Again."

She silently lifted her wooden sword, shaped as a blade, to mid-body height, facing the Inu no Taishou, who she liked to call Lord Toga. The silent, fast strikes of her Lord almost knocked her off her feet, but she learned long ago to not only not ask questions of her opponent, but to never fall. That meant most certain death.

Ever since the Inu no Taishou saved her after she was orphaned in her village, she tried to shadow him as much as possible, to learn to be strong even though she was human. The Lord tolerated her presence at first, almost as if she was a lost puppy, then he started to take interest in her almost as if a distant niece. The Lady, Inukimi, saw her as a nuisance. A tolerated pest, but as long as The Lord wanted her around, and Ryusei didn't cause any mischief, The Ladies opinion was mute.

"Ryusei, if you're determined to be distracted and knocked around, I'll find a less busy demon to do the job!" Lord Toga bellowed at her as she slammed to the ground.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she wiped the sweat from her brow, and the dirt from her chin.

"Again."

After training that day, she took her bruised body to rest in the shade of a wild apple tree. Being five foot seven inches in length at only twenty years old, she stretched her full length and sprawled in the shade, looking at the sky as she bit into the sweet, crisp skin of her apple. She thought it just as well that she wasn't stuck in her village as she grew, knowing how humans can be vicious when it came to someone who was different, and with her looks, she knew she was different... she had green eyes, with black hair and blonde running through it. She was called names by the humans, freak being one of them, when she had traveled to the village by the bone eaters well, the few times she had dared to make the trip. But among the demons in the Western Lands, she was just another stray of Toga's. She could deal with that.

He was strict in his ways, but fair. She knew the training he instilled in her was for her best. He may be a demon and live for hundreds of years yet, but he wasn't immortal... if the time came, he knew as well as she that Inukimi wouldn't lift a finger to protect his former ward. Toga had mentioned having an heir, Sesshomaru, but he didn't expect him to be much help either if help was needed. He stated that his heir was more interested in power and expanding lands than the plight of a girl. Ryusei didn't much blame Sesshomaru for that, but it didn't endear her much to him either...

She sighed, finished her apple, and stood. "Here's to another birthday old girl." She said to herself, while stretching the kinks in her muscles from the day's training. Her exact birthday, no one knew, so Toga deemed it the day he found her. He also named her that day. She was only a year and a half when he found her, so she couldn't fill in the details. He called her Ryusei, which means fallen star, because of the blonde streaks in her hair. She loved the name he had given her.

She made her way to a nearby stream to bathe. The crisp temperature was perfect for her over-heated body, and she made a hissing sound through her teeth as she lowered herself into the swift water. After the sun began to fall behind the trees, she got out, shook off, and got dressed again. Then she began the trek back to her guest quarters located at the sprawling mansion. She didn't mind living and taking her meals here. It was quiet, and she preferred to not have to go through a meal with the cold eyes of The Lady on her the whole time.

The guest house was decent in size, with a wood roof and floors, a fire pit in the center, and big fluffy futons for sleeping, situations could be worse. Even though she was a little higher in status than a servant, almost as a permanent guest, she never lost her down to earth attitude towards life within the splendor of palace living, and was thankful for whatever blessings came her way. Even a dry place to stay was a blessing to her.

"Whats for dinner Hideo?" She called out to her tutor and companion. She had known the Dragon youki since coming to the mansion. He was a part of a shaky peace treaty between the Inu youki of the West and the Dragon youki of the East. Not finding any other use for him, he was cast to teach and be a companion to Toga's ward. She enjoyed the companionship of the youki, because he was very intelligent and understanding. He stayed in his human form most of the time, she had only seen him transform into an intimidating black dragon a handful of times, and only then for a lesson she was learning. In his human form, he had the typical black hair and olive skin, but with purple eyes.

"Fish and rice, very stimulating for the senses..." He responded sarcastically. Hideo wasn't much of a fan for the West's idea of cuisine, even after nineteen years.

"Awe, could be worse, could be human I guess. Don't even Hideo..." She said as soon as Hideo's eyes lit up at her sarcastic human suggestion.

Hideo just laughed and moved the scrolls on their low table to the side so she may sit with him. After a comfortably silent meal, Ryusei cleared their bowls off the table and washed them. Hideo cleared his throat when she was done to gain her attention.

"Yes?"

"The Lord informed me he wanted to speak to both of us tonight after we have finished eating, he said he will be here shortly."

She didn't like the worried look on the youki's face.

"What would he want to speak to us about?"

"That, I couldn't tell you. But he almost seemed saddened, and as you know from the normally serene Lord, it must be something serious..."

Ryusei just nodded her head and straightened the room while the youki put his scrolls away.

After they were both settled at the table, the Inu no Taishou walked into the house with a fur covered package in his hand and silently sat at the table with his ward and his ward's sensei.

"Hideo...Ryusei." He nodded to them. "I have brought you a gift, my child, for your birthday."

Ryusei instantly knew what it was, its hard to mask what a sword looks like...

"My Lord! Thank you!" she said, bouncing in place on the floor. She grabbed the packaged and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful inlaid sword, with the maps of constellations on the hilt and sheath. They were both the color of cherry wood, with the stars the color of gold. She pulled the blade from the sheath slowly, and admired the smooth, slick surface of the silver colored metal, which was so sharp, it could cut through a sheet of paper with little pressure. "Its...beautiful. Like the first bloom of a cherry tree in spring, My Lord. Thank you." She replaced the sword in the sheath, and bowed low in her seated position to Toga.

"On your twentieth birthday, and with the training Hideo and I have given you so far, such a gift is only worthy of you, my child. You have come a long way since I have brought you here, and for that I am proud. I had my trusted sword smith Totosai create it just for you. It's name is Hoshi no ha. " This statement brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly blinked away. Toga, did not like tears.

"Star Blade?" She asked.

"Yes. Now, for what I wanted you two to hear tonight...Ryusei, I must send you away now, and Hideo, I need you to go with her..."


	2. Chapter 2

**The journey to the North**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"My Lord, why?" Ryusei asked breathlessly. She quickly scanned over her actions recently, but found no reason to evoke anger with anyone. "Have I done something that has displeased you?"

"No. The opposite. I need you and Hideo to move your studies up North. The Wolf youki are allies of the West, so you will not find immediate danger up there. Hideo," He said turning to the silent youki, "you have the capability to teach my ward everything she needs to know to defend herself, should the need arise?"

"Yes, my lord." He said quietly.

"Good. I've made the arrangements already for you to travel in the morning. Prepare what you both need tonight. Ryusei, come speak with me a moment in the gardens."

With that they rose, leaving Hideo to start packing what they needed in the guest house. Ryusei silently followed, with tears welling in her eyes as she studied the back of Toga as he led her to the expansive gardens within the castle. He motioned for her to have a seat on a stone bench, which still held the days heat from the sun. They were both silent while he sat next to her, she lifted her head to the stars and night sky, watching as they silently kept vigil upon the dark earth.

"Please, don't be upset." He spoke in a low tone. "If I knew another way to handle what is about to come to pass, I would have you take another path. But with what is about to be borne, I know no other way..."

As he stated this, she turned to him. He still was looking at the sky as he spoke.

"What is going to happen My Lord?"

"The treaty with the East is failing, the Dragon clans are moving near the borders of my lands. All diplomacy has fallen on deaf ears when it comes to Ryukotsusei. I fear the worst my child, I would not have you here when this gets to our door step."

"Please, let me fight with you. I know enough to help, and I can't imagine being stowed safely away while what I have known as my family fights here. How can you ask that of me?! You taught me everything, how to be proud, to stand up for what is right, and defeat what is wrong. You never back down and run, that is what you have taught me for years!" She knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she had to try...

He turned to face her then, the pride on his face making her want to cry even more.

"You know I can't do that. If you were captured, how far do you think I'd go for them to let you go? It would be a risk to me if you stayed...I consider you a part of my pack."

She felt elated that he said this, but felt abandoned with his plans, almost as if she wasn't good enough on her own. She understood the reason why, but she still felt like she was losing the only father figure she ever knew.

"I understand my Lord. I will do as you wish, of course. But my heart aches."

"I know my child, I feel the same way. When all is clear, I will send for you right away. Be good for Hideo, and mind his lessons. Dragon youki are known for their cunning and speed in battle. He will be invaluable to your progress."

After he was done speaking, he sat in silence for a moment looking at her, as if he was trying to make a decision in his mind. He finally reached over to her and hugged her, something he never had done in the past. It was her undoing. She cried on his shoulder for a few moments, then collected herself. She pulled away and mumbled, "Be careful my Lord" and walked back to the guest house for the night.

Unknown to her, those would be her last spoken words to the Inu no Taishou...


	3. Chapter 3

**The scroll**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

-Five years later-

"How many times...Ryusei...do I have to tell you...never laugh when you thought you've won!" Hideo yelled for the hundreth time to her, his voice echoing off the rocky mountain beside them.

"I can't help it, you look funny on your ass Hideo!" Ryusei hollered back breathlessly. She had come to her own as an excellent swords-woman. Hideo was finding it harder and harder to best her. She became lightening fast with Hoshi no ha, one could only see flashes of light when she sparred from the blade. The local wolf youki clan had been distant through the years, but thoroughly impressed by her progress. Especially against a dragon.

"Ok, ok Ryusei, give this old man a break...Ha!" Hideo played against his students better nature, then tripped her for it.

"Is that the only way you can win anymore Hideo! You cheating ass..." she laughed while still sitting in the snow.

"I think I'm done...wait. That's a messenger from the palace of the West Ryusei!"

She quickly got to her feet, and shot right over to the messenger, who was in full dog form holding a scroll within his mouth. Her heart pounded with excitement as she neared the dog, she hadn't heard from Toga this whole time, only bits and pieces from the local gossips about the war in the West. She wasn't upset about it, she knew Toga had plenty to deal with without filling her in on the details. He also knew she was safe where she was at, and with Hideo by her side.

As the dog demon skidded to a stop in front of her, throwing snow to the sides of the pass and steam from his snout, she reached for the scroll in his mouth.

"Feel free to rest, eat, and drink back at my hut in the village. Its the only one by itself on the outskirts." She told the messenger.

He transformed to his human form, he didn't have a good look on his face.

"Thank you Ryusei. But, I need to get back to the palace, I'm sure you'll understand my haste after you read the scroll..." With that, he was back in his demon form, and headed the direction that he came.

"What news?" Hideo asked when he finally caught up to her.

"No idea. The messenger high-tailed it back. This can't be good Hideo..."

Both of them walked back to their hut quietly. Neither one of them wanted to read the message. But, both knew it must be done.

"Hideo, please read it..." She begged him when they got back to their hut.

"Yes."

As her sensei silently read the message, a frown drew between his eyes. She didn't realize that she held her breath until she started seeing black on the outskirts of her vision. Taking a deep breath, she finally asked, "What is it sensei?"

"Ryusei, the Inu no Taishou is dead..."

"No! How can that be?! Ryukotsusei is not that powerful, and neither is his army!"

"He didn't die by Ryukotsusei's hand, he was severely injured in that battle with him yes, when the Inu no Taishou sealed him in a dormant state. Apparently our Lord met with his end defending a human woman and her just born child. Apparently his hanyou child...hhhmmm..." Hideo seemed to be incredulous over the fact that he would succumb to wanting a human for a mate, the Lord was soft-hearted at times and open minded, but it was still rare.

Ryusei saw Hideo through a blurry stream of tears. She had lost him without ever seeing him again. How could life be so cruel?

"Will you return to your clan now Hideo? Now that the Lord is dead?" Would she lose them both?

"No my student. I do not wish to return to that coldness, you have been the most warmth I've ever known in my life." Hideo leaned over to her and gave her a shoulder to cry on.

Several hours later, the sensei made both of them a cup of tea, he knew neither one of them were going to be able to eat that night.

"Ryusei, there is something I must show you." Hideo got up from their shared futon and rummaged through a stack of old scrolls. "It is something that the Lord asked me to show you, if he should meet with his demise."

Ryusei sat up on the futon while Hideo brought her a still sealed, old scroll. "You've never read it?" she couldn't help asking.

"Of course not child, that is for you"

Ryusei broke the seal and spread it out under the dim light of a candle next to her. She teared up and had to take a few extra breathes as she recognized the neat script in front of her as Toga's.

-To my Fallen Star,

If you are reading this, keep your head held high in my absence. This world is not anything I have not taught you to conquer. You were born to not bow to anyone in your path, remember that my child.

There are some things I have not told you, for I never knew the right time to do so. You have been trained the way you have for a few reasons. First, to know that you may conquer over the evil that will surely cross your path, and for one other. I know at this time you may have never met my heir Sesshomaru, but I'm sure you will cross paths soon enough. He has always been about the gain of his personal power, as well as expanding his empire. While this may be the ambition of any young man, I fear for the coldness in his heart. There must be checks and balances on this earth, no matter what your species may be. He has met with no extreme challenges to his strength in his journey, until he is to meet with you... I want you to keep a distant eye on his progress. If he becomes too much of a monster, one that I would even strike down myself, check, and balance him. You have trained as he has, gained power through your sensei as he has, challenge what he thinks he knows..."

"Puh, unlikely! He's a full Inu youki!" Ryusei said to no one in particular.

"...everyone must meet a stronger person than themselves, and in my heart, I believe this to be you. The last thing I would like to explain to you, you are not just a human child. You have more to you than that you must know. The night you were orphaned, a celestial guardian had came to me and asked for me to keep a watch over you. You are half human, half celestial being. You could not stay within the Celestial's world, for the human part of you keeps you grounded to this earth. But you retain the powers of a half Celestial, which includes strength and slow aging after maturity. That is also why Hideo is the perfect teacher for you. Dragons can touch the sky like no other.

Learn your powers my child, and learn them well. Hideo will guide you, as I now cannot. Stay true to that golden heart of yours, and never let it blacken from the cruelties of this world."

"Hideo..."

The dragon youki didn't seem to have to ask what she was talking about.

"So you know now," Hideo said in a whisper. "It is time for the second half of your training. It will be hard, and cold, but it will be necessary. You must harness your power, control it, and use it wisely."

"I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**A fated meeting**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

-200 years later-

"Jaken, be silent."

"Yyyeeess milord."

Sesshomaru had had enough for the day. It had been a long week for all of them. Naroku was finally defeated, he left Rin in the same village as his Hanyou brother and his human woman. Even he was ready for a rest, rare as that situation was.

"Get the fire started Jaken."

"On it milord!"

As his retainer scrambled off for some fire wood, a strange scent flowed through the breeze and reached his sensitive nose. It wasn't unpleasant in the least, like Ah-Un's. It smelled of jasmine and sunshine. Not perfumed jasmine, a fresh bloomed flower in a night's breeze. Sesshomaru was intrigued enough to follow it to it's source. He silently slipped through the forest behind him, getting closer to it's source. Getting to a small clearing within the forest, he spotted the producer of such a wonderful scent. It belonged to a woman, of above average height, with blonde and black hair. She wore an outfit of black and red armor, much like the demon slayer he met in Inuyasha's group. He couldn't discern her eye color from this distance. It was curious to him, how she stood there not caring of the dangers of this forest. One of those dangers being him. She neither screamed nor initiated speech with him, and he was barely maintaining a little shred of interest, but he had to know why she was so close to his camp.

"Is there something you need?" He growled. Rin had taught him to have some patience with others. She would be proud that he hasn't ripped this woman's throat out from the start, then asked questions.

Obviously, Sesshomaru had no idea who or what was in front of him.

"You are Sesshomaru, correct?" the woman asked.

"I may be."

"Hhmmm, so aristocratic, to the point of being rude."

"I'm sorry my manner of addressing you is not pleasing at this moment, but my thoughts of being polite are not the foremost on my mind." With that, Sesshomaru turned on his heel to return to his camp. Just as he made it to the tree line, a ball of light exploded in front of him on the tree nearest to his right, shredding and burning the bark. He slowly turned to face the woman again, this time, without as much patience. That action is lost when battle lines are drawn. "I guess there is something I can help you with." Sesshomaru said with a lift of his brow.

"I just want to talk, but obviously you only give your time to battles...My Lord."

"Fine." Sesshomaru launched himself towards the woman across from him, claws out for a strike. She dodged his attack easily, then maneuvered to his left and struck out at the back of his knee. She had a sword slung on her hip, but she didn't pull it. She obviously was just sizing him up, not trying to injure him, but to judge him... he dodged her well placed foot to the back of his knee and swung around to grab her throat. She caught his hand mid-air and struck with her right hand at his face. He slipped her grasp and hopped away.

An impasse.

Now she had his full interest.

The clearing was quiet while the two opponents sized each other up, the only thing witnessing the exchange was the clear night sky full of stars.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"My name is Ryusei," she said with a smirk, "and I am your balance."

Sesshomaru just cocked his brow, not knowing what the hell she was talking about. What did interest him, was her technique. With just a few well placed strikes, he found that she almost seemed to have the same training as him. Impossible. He smelled human on her, as well as something else he couldn't place...

"What is it you want, Ryusei."

"Just to talk." She said softly.

"I guess you have earned a few minutes of my time, its not everyday someone has blocked me and lived to tell the tale..."

She nodded her head in deference, he spoke the truth on that point. She started walking out of the clearing, Sesshomaru followed her a few steps behind.

"I see you've destroyed Naraku. He was an evil being to say the least."

"Hn."

"I have a question, did you destroy him because of the pain he was causing this world, or solely because he hurt your pride with his attempt at controlling the 'Great Sesshomaru?'"

He stopped walking at her words.

"How do you know about that incident?" The only ones that witnessed him trying to use a jewel shard to replace his left arm was Naraku himself, Jaken, and Sesshomaru. She didn't seem to be a Naraku ally...

"I've been keeping up with a few things concerning you my Lord. Lets just say, I've been keeping up with a dead demon's request. Now, if you don't mind, my question?"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, weighing what it would hurt to tell her the truth. Her eyes were as green as the earth, he was stunned.

"Both. I did it because of both reasons you named."

Ryusei looked him steadily in the eye, almost trying to see if he was lying. Sesshomaru never lied, maybe omitted some things, but never a true lie.

Finally, she slightly nodded her head and said, "I believe you." With that, she turned to leave.

"Wait."

Turning around, she realized she was only just past his shoulders in height, he was a tall bastard indeed.

"My turn. Who asked you to watch what I was doing?"

Ryusei slightly smiled at the fond memory the question evoked within her. "Only one of the greatest demons I've ever known, as well as the kindest, at least to me. His name was Lord Toga... the Great Inu no Taishou of the West." With the same smile on her face, she left a stunned Sesshomaru in the forest clearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Consequences**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"You know, I don't say this often, but that was very stupid of you Ryusei...you pull a dogs tail, he is bound to bite you, little one." Hideo stated once she got back to their camp they established in a cave. Either though she was approximately 225 years old, she stopped aging as fast when she hit 25 years. She supposed she still looked the part of 'little one' to Hideo. She brought fish on her way in from the river below and put them on skewers over the fire.

"Eh, its only been two hundred years. Figured it was time to introduce myself...besides, he deserves to know what has been asked of me." She had been keeping a little bit of an eye on the self-righteous, self-centered Lord. Maybe not as close as Lord Toga was wanting, but training with her new powers, as well as trying to keep the West under control with demons trying to invade, cast-offs from Naraku was her best guess, she didn't have much time to fulfill such a promise as best she could. It did give her the practice she needed, but she wished the actual Lord of the land gave a damn. "Hideo, he needs to be responsible for the West, I think his self-indulgence needs to come to an end. Now that Naraku is dead, there are demons looking for a new reason to kill. Its only a matter of time before they find one..."

"I know. I tire of being an army of two myself, but you cannot force a youki such as him to see your reasoning with violence and pushiness. You cannot demand a damned thing from him without your demand being shoved down your throat. Something like this takes tact, diplomacy. He doesn't seem entirely unreasonable, Ryusei. Maybe you should try to have a normal conversation with him? One that doesn't involve claws and threats?"

"Pfft, you must have never met him Hideo. He's rude, to say the least, attractive as all get out I'll admit, but his rudeness makes you tire of the pretty face..."

Hideo laughed at her. "You threw a ball of fire at him. I'd say you're lucky the outcome wasn't worse..."

"Hn...he's lucky you mean." Ryusei mumbled.

Hideo just shook his head and turned the fish.

"You know, his mother isn't one of my favorites, but you'd think he would try to protect her and his palace. Its the place of his birth, and his Father's legacy...what gives?"

Hideo shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't tell you, the ways of the aristocracy is foreign for the most part to me. The only thing that I can come up with is he's running from his Father's image."

"Well he can't run from that very far, he looks very much like him... It was a shock after all these years. Face that resembles his Father, heart that resembles his Mother..." She shuddered for emphasis, then she yawned.

They ate their meal and bedded down for the night.

-Unknown to Hideo and Ryusei-

Shesshomaru followed the woman from the clearing without her knowledge. She was fast he'll admit, but she could only run, he could fly and obscure his scent and demon aura. He detested that she knew his Father in any regards, he was sure she's already compared the two of them. With her being a female, he knew she found him lacking in an emotional sense. He couldn't bring himself to care very much, but he couldn't say she wasn't intriguing. As well as the fact she was under the impression she had a duty to keep watch on him. The very idea disgusted him. He wasn't a pup anymore, and damn sure didn't need a female's protection or input on his life.

He watched from a distance as she skillfully grabbed fish from a stream, Rin would have been impressed he thought, and leaped rock to rock until she walked into a cave on the cliff. She wasn't just human, that was for sure. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out what the other half was...

"...You know, I don't say this often, but that was very stupid of you Ryusei...you pull a dogs tail, he is bound to bite you, little one." Sesshomaru barely heard a male stating. He couldn't make out her response. She wasn't one to easily raise her voice it seemed, even for his ears to catch. She must have been telling the truth about being raised by Inu youki, raising your voice wasn't proper because of their sensitive hearing. Which meant her companion had to have been a different race. He raised his nose to the breeze to catch their scents. He could pick up none, her companion was wise.

"I know. I tire of being an army of two myself, but you cannot force a youki such as him to see your reasoning with violence and pushiness. You cannot demand a damned thing from him without your demand being shoved down your throat. Something like this takes tact, diplomacy. He doesn't seem entirely unreasonable, Ryusei. Maybe you should try to have a normal conversation with him? One that doesn't involve claws and threats?" Her reasoning? What the hell could she want from him... he would find out soon enough. He would approach her the next day with Jaken and Ah-Un in tow. Maybe Jaken can figure out what the hell she was besides human. He can figure out exactly what he was dealing with, then find a way to make her forget his existence. Sesshomaru developed a cloud around his feet then flew back to his camp and informed his retainer of their travels in the morning.

-The next morning-

"We need to find you a mount, something that has the ability to fly."

"You can fly Hideo! You'll do just fine sensei!" Ryusei laughed.

"Absolutely not. I am of a higher demon class than a mount..."

"I know this," she said while elbowing her companion, "what did you have in mind?"

Her and her companion had packed up before sunrise and walked at an unhurried pace back to the heart of the Western lands. Both were aware of Sesshomaru's distant trailing, but neither gave on to that fact. Which she was sure brought on this conversation. She would soon need to maneuver these woods like him, at least as close to like him as she could get.

"I was thinking of a lesser demon dragon youki. I know we can't venture to the East, but I know of some relocated youki of this type towards the Eastern part of the Western lands that were left there after the War. I'll transform and try to negotiate a situation. It'll make travel faster and easier for us both. I believe through your training, you've earned the right." Hideo said with pride.

"That would be amazing! Though, I think it would get some getting used to..."

"I agree." Hideo stopped walking at this, and faced Ryusei. "So, do we deal with this now, or keep walking?" He said with a sigh.

"Deal with it I guess." She didn't understand why she was nervous. She wasn't scared of him, but maybe just a little intimidated. She needed to practice diplomacy with him, something she wasn't very good at.

Ryusei and Hideo found a rounded rock to perch on near their current path to wait for Sesshomaru to make a move. Sure enough, he didn't disappoint.

They showed no surprise as he floated down towards them, a little green demon on top of a two-headed dragon in tow behind him.

"Is there something you need?" Ryusei drawled to Sesshomaru, throwing his words back at him from the night before. He didn't take the bait, just looked at her with indifference.

"Milord! Shes human, and Celestial! I've never heard of such a thing!" The little green demon screeched upon his perch on the dragon.

She had to admit, he had an annoying voice, but must be a little wise to pinpoint what she was. Most couldn't guess, and she liked the anonymous part of that. So for him to blurt it out nonchalantly made her have a little dislike for the creature. She curled her lip at him. Hideo elbowed her, and gave her a look that stated 'Diplomacy'. She turned her head away.

Hideo slightly bowed to Sesshomaru, "Let me introduce myself my Lord, I am Hideo, a Dragon youki and a former retainer of your Father's. I have been looking after his former ward for many years, before and after his untimely death, Ryusei, whom you met last night."

"Hn." Was his only answer as he refused to look at her.

"Yes, you are correct little demon, she is half Celestial. Though how it came to be is still a mystery to us all." Hideo finished.

"What of this promise she made to my Father? Do you not know, it is not needed?" Sesshomaru asked Hideo.

"Maybe you two need to talk, I'll let her fill you in on the details." Hideo said while turning to her with the same look of 'be nice, we need him to see reason'. "Ryusei, I will fly towards the East to take care of what we were just discussing, I should be back by nightfall." With that he transformed into his true form, a magnificent large black dragon with purple eyes. With one fluid movement, Hideo was in the air above the trees. It felt odd facing Sesshomaru alone, knowing Hideo would be far off.

Ryusei turned and sighed as she watched Sesshomaru turn on his heel and walk ahead for privacy.

'This, is going to be interesting.' She thought to herself, as she followed the retreating form of Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Explanations of the past and future**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"Contrary to what you think, I'm not here 'to look after you'. I couldn't give a damn less to be honest. What the Inu no Taishou wanted was to not have a monster for a son. Since he is currently not here to ensure this, I guess that falls to me. Though what I can do to change your mind besides strangling you, is beyond me. You're not exactly the talkative type to be persuaded to do better." Ryusei stated to a reclining Sesshomaru against a nearby tree. The early fall day was pleasant, but the wind carried the smell of rotting leaves, reminding her of the rigid winter to come. She could tell he was contemplating exactly what she was talking about. If it wasn't for the slight lift of his shoulders, she would have thought that he forgot she was there. "I'm not saying you're the most extreme evil that I've encountered, your ward is evidence of that. She's a very sweet child I've heard." Ryusei fell silent, fighting to find a way to continue. She also needed him to see the need to return to the Western Lands, and to fight for what was rightfully his. How can you make someone love something? Answer is, you normally can't.

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards her. "Why would Father believe you had what it took to deal with me?"

"I have no clue." She answered, surprising even herself.

"Knowing his inclination towards humans, what exactly was your relationship with him?" He asked with a sneer.

He thought there was something that went on between her and Toga? Gross...

"His inclination towards humans? Really? I guess about as much as you and Rin. How would you describe that?"

Sesshomaru shot up and at her so quick she almost didn't catch the movement. He stood in her face with a snarl on his lips.

"I would never..." He growled low in his throat.

"Either would he..." She growled right back, standing her ground and looking him straight in his golden eyes. Eyes that showed anger, and something else she couldn't name. He was only half tamed. She had her hands full, and was losing ground fast.

She backed down and stepped back. Diplomacy she told herself, I'll give him one step, no more. "Sesshomaru," she sighed, "As much as circumstances have seemed different between you and I these past two days, I didn't seek you out to argue and fight. I...I need help."

Sesshomaru put a mask of indifference up and asked, "With what."

"Help me clear the Western Lands of Naraku's pests. They are looking for trouble, and to be frank, your guards, Hideo, and I are growing weary of being at the forefront of preserving your lands... I understand you have been gone trying to defeat Naraku, and for that I thank you, but we need you and your skills to tip the battle in our favor. Between the stray demons looking for the next fight, and the shaky peace in the East ready to crumble, I have a strong feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

While speaking with him, he inclined his head in the direction of the palace, Ryusei took this opportunity to press him as much as she can without angering him.

"Your Mother is a natural leader of course," she said while clenching her jaw,"but it is you your people need..."

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped a fraction. If she wasn't in-tuned to him at that point, she wouldn't have caught it at all. 'Good, at least he has seen my reasoning' she thought 'either though he's going to fight it tooth and nail like a child, and never admit to a thing'.

She silently watched and waited for him to respond, he was thinking about something really hard, but what she couldn't fathom.

"What did you mean when you said you were my 'balance'?"

That, was the last thing she expected to be asked. But truth was the best path at this point.

"Lord Toga stated in a letter to me that you were powerful, but all things need a balance. You needed someone to challenge you. Exactly what he meant is vague, but I'm trying to figure it out the best I can..."

At those words Sesshomaru reached for the hilt of Bakusaiga, ready to draw.

"No, I don't think he really wanted us to fight unnecessarily Sesshomaru." She let her voice become laced with exasperation. She was tired of this cat and mouse game. "I've come here as your ally to your lands, and all you can think to do is fight?"

"Hush. There's something here."

At that moment Jaken came crashing through the trees astride Ah-Un.

"Milord! There's Dragon youki come to attack! They are just behind me!"

Sesshomaru fully drew Bakusaiga, as she drew Hoshi no ha. They both faced the direction of the threat. She felt elated in a way, she couldn't help protect Toga and her home during the war back then, but she could damn well fight now.

"Stay back." Sesshomaru told her.

"Not a chance in hell." She countered.

Three dragon youki in human form riding their dragon mounts burst through the tops of the trees in front of them, snickering at Jaken running from them and hiding behind Sesshomaru and Ryusei.

"Look what we have here, a dog and his human whore." One of the riders snickered, revealing an uneven row of sharpened yellow teeth. His pale face clashed with the slicked black hair and orange eyes. His comrades looked no better.

"What do you want with the Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of these Western Lands?"

All three of their eyes widened when they heard the title, but not from fear. From ambition.

"Lets bring his head, that will higher our rank for sure..." the leader stated to his minions, who then grunted in agreement.

Ryusei tightened her grip on her sword, and widened her stance. She started pouring her energy into the blade like Hideo taught her. Her blade in turn started to glow yellow and orange, like the center of a fire. Sesshomaru did much the same, but in his own way, making his blade turn green and yellow. She sensed rather than seen him take a side-glance at her stance and the power that eliminated from her into her blade.

The leader of the dragons launched at that time, headed straight for Sesshomaru, probably thinking she wasn't much of a threat. Bad mistake, Ryusei thought, as she smiled to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**The battle that changed his mind**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Ryusei focused on the rider to the left, she dodged the claws of the mount and thrusted her sword through the belly of the dragon and ignited it, spilling blackish-red blood on the ground and killing it. The rider was thrown to the ground with force, knocking him down for a moment. Ryusei took this opportunity to look at how Sesshomaru was faring. He had taken down the rider to the right and his mount, and was focused on the leader of the group, who was circling back. He apparently let his minion attack at the last second, making Sesshomaru end his life first. Ryusei turned back to the minion that was hers to deal with. He pulled a sword from his side and lunged at her with quick speed, aiming for her heart. She stood her ground, the less energy spent on running from a quick enemy, the better. Waiting until the last moment, she side-stepped and swung her sword, blocking and knocking his to the ground, and taking advantage of his forward movement, she came up behind him and decapitated the demon, leaving him in a heap on the ground.

She turned around in time to see Sesshomaru hit by an arrow in his shoulder. The leader didn't use a bow, just pulled it from his waist, and stabbed with it like a dagger into the Lord's right shoulder. Sesshomaru had slide his blade into the demons heart at the same moment, the look of surprise plastered on the demons face while he slowly slid to the ground in front of the Lord.

"Sesshomaru!" Ryusei screamed, and started running towards the Inu youki. He was looking at his wound, and started trying to pull the arrow from his shoulder by the time she made it to him, Jaken on her heels. "Wait, that's not a normal arrow. Look at the black around the edges of the piece inside of you." There was a tarry substance oozing from around the edges of the wound, sticking to his kimono, as well as plastered to the arrow, and it smelt acrid. Sesshomaru's brow was beaded with sweat, and he had a distant look in his face. Recognizing it as some type of poison, she grabbed a hold of the shaft of the arrow, put her other hand in the middle of Sesshomaru's chest, and pulled it out in one swift motion.

"That...is not normal." He stated blandly. Ryusei ducked under his left arm, supporting his weight on her shoulders, and guided him to a nearby tree to sit.

"Jaken, give me a canteen of water and a towel from your pack, then take Ah-Un as fast as he can fly, and follow the path of Hideo. Bring him here immediatly, he's dragon youki too, he may very well know what this is. I can't understand what would act on Sesshomaru this quickly. Time is of the essence Jaken..." Her voice was shaking at this point, she had never seen a youki as strong as Sesshomaru fall under anything this quickly. The creator of this poison was indeed educated on how to eliminate an Inu youki.

Jaken did as he was asked immediatly. As Ah-Un lifted off the ground, Ryusei began to find a way to remove Sesshomaru's armor. She wasn't used to men's armor, so after a few harrowing moments she was able to accomplish it, he wasn't much help. It was like he was trying to blink something out of his vision.

"Sesshomaru, tell me what is going on with you, so I can help Hideo when he arrives."

"Blue and green. Everything...is blue and green. Why? I can't succumb to poison" He rasped.

'Not good.' she thought to herself.

"Not normal poison, no, my Lord. But this seems like it was made just for you..."

She reached for the opening of his Kimono, trying to find the wound and clean it, getting rid of the excess poison still seeping into his body. He quickly caught her wrist as she tried to move it to the side.

"I'm trying to help you, not molest you..." She laughed breathlessly, looking into his pained, golden eyes. It was a good sign he had the strength still to try and stop her.

He slowly released her hand, and she gently moved the silk to the side revealing the wound. It wasn't healing like it should. Wetting the towel, she gently wiped the black ooze away from the wound, refreshing the towel every few swipes. He took her ministrations stoically, though it was obvious the poison was taking a toll. She lifted him away from the tree a few inches and ran her hand across the back of his shoulder under his kimono, to make sure the arrow hadn't gone all the way through. After realizing it didn't, she gently rested him back against the tree. His silver hair laid on her shoulder during the process. That coupled with his proximity brought a blush to her face. She had never been this close to a male such as him before. Hideo had never evoked the feeling she was having at that moment, and Sesshomaru with his guard down was a novelty indeed.

She continued flushing his wound as much as she could. She didn't know very much about the interactions with poisons, but it seemed to be a good idea to get as much out as possible, while she prayed for Hideo to come...

"I can't tell if you're a guardian, or a demon from the underworld..." He panted, looking at her through lowered lashes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your nursing...is lacking...a gentle touch."

She giggled at that. "Well, my Lord, I can't exactly say this is something I know how to do the right way..." she smiled at him.

His eyes never left her lips while she smiled.

The wind started carrying a strong odor. As she sniffed in question, he informed her Ah-Un was around the corner. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked back at him while he spoke. 'Hang on' she thought, 'I can't lose another...not like Toga' .

Three dragons came into view at that moment, tensing at first, she relaxed when she recognized two of them. Hideo and Ah-Un, along with a bronze colored dragon she did not know. Hideo landed, transformed into human form, and sprinted towards them in one fluid motion.

"Hideo, please tell me you know of antidotes. He's seeing blue and green, and is taking shallow breaths. I cleaned and flushed the wound...I knew not what else to do."

Hideo picked the towel up that she used on Sesshomaru's wound and sniffed it. Recognition lit his face, along with anger.

"This is black magic. Ground Orc bones and dragons blood mixed. Orc bones to create the tar and help the spread of the dragon's blood, which is a pestilence to an Inu youki... I'll be back Ryusei, I need to find a few herbs in the forest. Jaken, quickly create a fire and gather more water. Ryusei, keep him conscious." Hideo raced off into the forest, while Jacken collected fire wood around the edge of the clearing and stacked it not far from where she and Sesshomaru sat. He started the fire with his staff, then took the canteen for more water. While this was going on, she observed the unknown dragon lay down a little ways from their impromptu camp. It seemed docile and beautiful, with copper scales and eyes, it looked like a polished statue.

Turning her attention back to the Inu youki, she realized he was drifting off to sleep.

"Oh no you don't my Lord," she said while moving his bangs from his forehead "Wake up."

The close contact made him snap awake and look at her like he was seeing her for the first time that day. The shape of the crescent moon on his forehead gave her pause, making her think of Inukimi...

"Must you torture me woman..."

"If it keeps you awake, then yes."

Jaken came back with a full canteen of water, Hideo raced to him and grabbed it. He crushed a flowery plant, some moss, and what looked like bark in a bowl-shaped piece of wood, then added water. He then put the wooden bowl close to the fire. Adding a little bit of cold water again after it started to steam so Sesshomaru could drink it, he walked over with the watery mash to the two sitting by the tree.

"Here my Lord, it'll taste like piss, but it will take the pestilence out of your blood."

Hideo assisted Sesshomaru in taking the foul smelling muck. Ryusei sat next to Sesshomaru during the process. She grimaced in pity for the Lord.

"You're right, its piss..." Sesshomaru choked out once he was finished.

Ryusei gave a worried look to Hideo, asking with her eyes 'will he be alright?'.

"He'll be fine, child. But with what he was afflicted with, this war the East has waged against the West just got complicated..."


	8. Chapter 8

**The journey home…**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"What do you mean, complicated?" Ryusei asked Hideo nervously. They had left Sesshomaru in Jaken's care for a moment, walking towards the copper dragon.

"From what you told me, this almost seems as a set-up. How would some low ranked demons such as those know how to kill an Inu youki? That takes some education, something demons like those wouldn't normally have without a purpose..."

"What do they want do you think?"

"Land, maybe power? Man is not the only greedy kind in this world. Demons have this emotion in their heart at times too... its disappointing, but its the way of the world. For them to have this knowledge of the Inu youki, there is something else at play here, I just can't put my claw on it yet."

They reached the dragon that was on the outskirts of their camp, when they stopped walking, the dragon looked up and into Ryusei's face. She fell in love with the dragon at that moment, she was beautiful.

Hideo stood back as Ryusei put her palm up, and gently slide it under the dragon's chin and scraped her nails along it's scales there.

"What is her name?" She whispered to Hideo.

"Koryu."

"How'd you get her to agree to help me?"

"I told her you were honorable, and trying to save your home. She is an outcast from the East, for staying in Inu youki lands, so she readily agreed to become a part of something better. Something more noble."

"Thank you Hideo, I will do my best to honor her."

"Don't thank me just yet, you now have to figure out how to ride her, but first, we have to get Sesshomaru to the palace, he needs rest and to recover quickly."

They made their way back to the Lord in question, both silent in thought trying to figure out how to get him to agree to rest and figure out how to fight this enemy that threatened his lands. Hideo was more diplomatic, so he took the honors when they reached Sesshomaru.

"My lord, we would like to take you back to your home, for your rest and to make our next plan of action."

The Inu youki lifted his brow as he stared at Hideo.

"Why would you help the Inu youki clan? I understand the woman, she is bound to these lands through Father. You are dragon youki. How do I know where your loyalties lie?"

Ryusei bristled at this statement, Hideo reached out and placed a hand on her arm to stop her from speaking.

"I understand what you are thinking my lord, but I have spent over 225 years of 400 in my lifetime, in the service of the Inu youki in one way or another. I was sent as a part of a peace treaty between your clan and my old one when your Father tried to prevent what is happening today. I was entrusted with his ward right before his death, and I've come to view her as family. She wants to save your title and lands, so that is enough for me..."

"Hn" was his only response. Ryusei thought him a cold bastard indeed, Hideo would be considered a traitor to the East doing what he is for them, and he showed no appreciation. Ryusei was finding it hard to find a liking for him, her own defenses were going up. Why couldn't he be more like his Father?

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and formed a cloud. As he started to fly towards the direction of the palace, Jaken scrambled on the back of Ah-Un to follow him.

Ryusei sighed and looked at Hideo, "He's about as cuddly as a basket full of arrows isn't he?"

Hideo chuckled and transformed into his large dragon form. He pointed his head towards Koryu, as if to say 'now's as good of time as any'.

Ryusei groaned, she had never flown or rode anything in her life, trial by fire at this point.

She walked towards the medium sized dragon, and said to her, "Please don't kill me..."

Ryusei petted her chin like before, then walked to the right side of the dragon. Looking upon its back, there were spiked scales from the top of her head, and tapered down to the tip of the tail. There was one smooth spot in front and behind her wings, Ryusei took this as the most comfortable spot on the dragon. Koryu stretched and leaned to her right, so she may hop on. Grabbing the scale in front of her, she hiked her left leg over the beast and seated herself. Holding on for dear life with her hand on a scale in front of her, and her legs gripping the dragon's side, she told Koryu she was ready. The dragon leaped to the sky a little ways behind Sesshomaru, Hideo right behind her. Ryusei was scared of the height at first, trees were a green blur underneath her, but it was the most exhilarating experience of her life. She felt free of the bonds of the earth, if only for the length of the flight. The wind felt wonderful in her waist length hair, whipping it behind her.

"Thank you Koryu." She said to the dragon, while petting her neck. The dragon purred in response and flapped her wings. She stayed a good distance from Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, but close enough to track.

Within an hour the palace's wooden peaks came into view. Ryusei had been in the West as well as the North since the Inu no Taishuo's death, for training and exterminating of bad youki, but she never stepped foot near the palace or Inukimi. Ryusei was nervous to be back. Koryu could sense it and purred to her. She responded by petting her neck and saying, "It'll be ok." More to herself than her mount.

Their party landed in the front court yard. Sesshomaru's presence put the guards at ease, the company of dragons wasn't a normally welcome sight at the palace. But the Lord's demeanor caused them to relax. Ryusei gave Koryu one last pet before stepping on the stairway inside, while Hideo transformed to his human form.

"A lot easier to travel, is it not?"

"Yes, much better." Ryusei smiled.

Walking back into the front hall made Ryusei fall silent behind the rest of her party, she felt like she was facing the past that she had been running from, she felt guilty for not being here when it counted to her, but understood it would have meant her death. They approached Inu kimi, who was perched delicately in a chair, within a huge front receiving room. She whispered something over her shoulder to a servant, an older demon with black hair and gold eyes, who then left the room in a hurry.

"Hello my son," she purred, "feeling homesick?"

Ryusei curled her lip. She disliked Inu kimi, only because Inu kimi disliked Ryusei so much. She never understood why, Ryusei never had disrespected the Lady, so she just chalked it up to it being because she was half human.

"Not particularly Mother," Sesshomaru responded, "I need a bath and a room prepared. I was just informed of how much the East no longer fears our Empire. I'm here to change that."

"Hn, do as you wish, but did you have to bring strays into my home?" The Lady responded, looking at Ryusei and Hideo.

"Those strays, are who I owe my life to. You'll do well to remember your son is here because of them."

Without a backwards glance, Sesshomaru left them to face the cold stare of the Lady. Ryusei groaned mentally.

Ryusei took note of the Lord's way of telling his mother to 'back off'. He scored some points with her on that, though it surprised her that he cared how his mother treated her and Hideo, she wouldn't have thought he'd waste his time on such a matter.

"We will be in the guest house if you need our service My Lady." Hideo said with a bow. Ryusei stiffly followed Hideo out of the front room and walked quickly to the familiar house on the outskirts of the courtyard. As she stepped on the familiar wood planks leading up to the bamboo door, she felt the tension leaving her body. She stepped through the door, seeing not much had changed since they left to the North all those years ago.

"Home..." She sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rice and sake**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"I never once in 20 years ate with that woman, and its not going to happen now." Ryusei stubbornly said with her head held high.

"Don't know why you must try and make this difficult child..." Hideo started in on her.

The poor servant who delivered the news that their presence was requested by the Lord and Lady of the palace that night for dinner, was stuck witnessing the exchange while she waited for their response.

"She makes me damned uncomfortable Hideo, you know this... I'm not one for making nice small talk, and Lady Inu Kimi likes to take advantage of making me uncomfortable."

The servant intersected into the conversation at this time, "If I may be so bold, I believe the Lord and Lady mentioned discussing what to do about the East at the meal, and that your thoughts on the matter would be appreciated."

Hideo and Ryusei both stared at each other in surprise.

"Well, I guess let them know we'll be there." She told the servant. The girl stood and walked through the door back to the main house.

"This should be real interesting Hideo, the Lord and Lady of the house wants to know our opinion on the East. Puh, I do not know if this will be a turning point or disaster."

"Either way, what do you think we should tell them? All we know is that the Dragon youki has been gathering up Naraku's cast-offs and building their army, as well as now knowing how to bring down powerful Inu youki with this poison they created... We don't have much more to go on."

"I say we tell them what we know, choke down dinner, and come back. The faster I can avoid conflict with his mother, the better."

"Are you scared of her?"

"No, just annoyed. If I had done something to create this rift, I'd understand. But she seems to hate me for something I can't change..."

"Hhmm, best way to find out, is to ask."

\- Later that night-

Hideo and his ward were walking towards the palace on a path leading through the gardens. The palace was lit up from the inside, the only noise to be heard were the cicadas singing their late summer song. It was only slightly cold when the breeze blew through their hair, their path illuminated from the full moon and cloudless sky. Ryusei had changed into a kimono that was borrowed from the main house, it had three layers. The first closest to her body was white, the second layer was yellow, and the outside had red cherry blossoms on pink back ground. Her kimono was tied with a yellow obi, she felt like a princess after years of being dressed for battle. Hideo had dressed in the dark blue kimono's that are known to be worn by scholars, his shoulder length dark hair tied at the back of his neck with a white strip of silk, neither one of them needing their usual armor within the palace walls.

"Try to stay calm Ryusei, you already know the Lady will try to bait you in front of Sesshomaru, so she may discredit you to him. I'm not suggesting you have no pride, just know she will try to stop you from being right about anything. That's the way females are at court, sweet smiles with blood dripping from their claws."

"Hn." Was her only response, her appetite had gone hours ago when the news of their impending shared meal reached her. She already knew she was fighting a losing battle, the Lady was Sesshomaru's mother after all. She had already resigned herself to not saying much at all, why open the gate for the snapping dogs to attack?

They walked through a bamboo door situated in between two Inu youki keeping guard, removing their sandals at the inner door, then followed a hallway that led to the dining room. Along the way there were servants busy with their nightly chores, hauling fresh linen and towels into various rooms, others with lists surveying the contents of closets. Soft laughter floated into the end of the hallway as they approached a large, well lit room, with a large square table in the middle. The table had thin bleached bamboo white mats set upon it, four to be exact. Inu Kimi and Sesshomaru were already seated, with the Lady seeming to be making most of the conversation. As they entered, the lady in question narrowed her eyes and smiled at Ryusei, while Sesshomaru had a face seemingly made out of granite, with eyes that followed her while she moved. Hideo and his ward made shallow bows as Ryusei sat to the Lord's left, with Hideo across from her, to the Lady's right.

"Now that you have decided to show, we may feast!" Inu Kimi stated while clapping her hands. Servants came from two separate doorways behind the table, laying out bowls of rice and chicken, as well as sake. The smell made Ryusei nauseous. The meal looked wonderful, the company, not so much.

"So when did you decide to make your way down from the wolf dens up North Ryusei? I would think you would still be up there, knowing that that's where you were sent so many years ago..." The lady said with a smile.

"Like you stated, My Lady, that was many years ago. I was asked to train and gain knowledge of my skills while in the North. I have done so, and decided to make it back around to my home, where I found nothing but trouble." Ryusei smiled back.

Hideo choked on his rice. Ryusei looked to him, then down at her plate. Damn it, she already took some of the lady's bait, and hadn't even started eating her rice yet...

"How unfortunate, Ryusei, were I to have been told you had planned on coming back, I would have made it more pleasant for you." The woman smirked at her. She knew what the Lady implied, but Ryusei just took a bite of her chicken and stayed silent.

"My Lord," Hideo turned and said to Sesshomaru, "what is it you would like to know from My ward and myself."

"Why were you sent to the North, Ryusei." Sesshomaru turned to her and asked.

Ryusei's head shot up from her plate, he had never addressed her by her name without anger until that point, it was pleasant she'd have to admit.

"Because she is human and weak, the Inu no Taishou had no use for her here during the war." Inu Kimi answered, "she was only a hindrance."

"I guess you're partly right, My Lady, though wrong at the same time, " Ryusei turned to Sesshomaru, "Lord Toga did not want me here if the war against the East got out of hand, and wound up near the palace. It was my 20th birthday when he sent me away, after giving me my sword that I carry to this day, made by Totosai. He told me his reason, which was for my better good with the little training I had at the time, and sent me off to grow. He had trained me up until then, but it wasn't enough at the time. I have since come into my own, and can now defend what I love, and so headed back home."

Sesshomaru gave thought to this as he studied her, and it made him think of what he had to do with Rin. He loved her as if she was his own, but had made her stay with humans to learn more on how they live, as well as keep her out of harms way while everything settled down with the rest of Naraku's pests. He understood why his father did what he did, as well as why his mother was stinging Ryusei like a wasp. Toga loved his ward, like Sesshomaru loved Rin. Ryusei was half human, which would lead his mother to think she helped in Toga's affinity towards humans, which helped in the creation of his Hanyou brother. His mother had a right to be upset about the situation, but she took it out on the wrong individual.

"Hn. What have you run into while I was away?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Dinner interrupted**

"Mostly what you've already seen today, my Lord. Nuisances. But, we've never seen any demon having the knowledge that we've seen today..." Hideo said, "It's like they've found a weakness, and are going to use it. What was used today is a type of magic, and it worked very well."

"I've noticed." Sesshomaru responded blandly.

"No need to worry son, our guards will protect what is needed." The Lady responded with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

Before Ryusei could respond, with hackles raised, Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"It's the very ones that have been defending the lands that have found me and asked for help, Mother."

At that moment, a guard came rushing in the dining room, knocking over a servant taking away the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"My Lord...Lady...there's an attack being launched, on the south wall of the palace!" The guard managed to gasp out.

Ryusei's eyes shot straight to Hideo, "My armor and sword!" she yelled. The south wall was behind the guest house where she had left Hoshi no ha... Ryusei started running towards the hallway where they had originally came from that evening, she could hear Hideo yelling something, but she only had her mind set to get to her sword. She made it to the doorway where she left her sandals, but didn't stop. The two guards that were there originally were gone, most likely to defend the palace. She raced towards her quarters yelling 'stupid stupid stupid!' to herself in her mind. She wanted to be a normal girl for one night, no armor, no sword. She should've known better. Even Sesshomaru kept his sword by his side during their meal. She heard before she saw Sesshomaru, he was yelling at her to stop. She couldn't, she had to get to her sword to help defend the only home she ever knew...

"Ryusei no!" Sesshomaru bellowed, before he was stopped by two demons with swords drawn on him. He took them down and looked to her direction, she had disappeared into the guest house, undoubtedly to arm herself, but there were at least four demons that had already slipped inside that he saw, and she was only one female. Sesshomaru worked his way through the gardens, about sixty demons poured over the wall intent on taking the palace, he started killing and maiming on his way to get to her. When he was half way to the door, panic set into his mind, he didn't want to lose someone who was a link to this place, someone who loved these lands like his Father, like he hoped to... A flash of light exploded from inside the house, shattering wood outward like tree sized toothpicks, making him jump back or be impaled. Pieces of demon's bodies sprayed the stone walkway in front of him. No... he was too late. Sesshomaru froze, staring at what was left of the guest house. Just as he was to begin his search for her, she jumped out of the wreckage, and landed a few feet from him, bare foot, with her sword glowing like a freshly started campfire. Her hair was unbound, and she was bleeding from her left side, a cut under her rib cage through her kimono and a wild look in her eyes. She was magnificent.

"I'm fine, let's get these bastards off the grounds..." She said to Sesshomaru in a low voice.

"Hn."

Side by side, they cleared the court yard, dropping demon after demon. Hideo joined in on the fight, taking a sword from a fallen guard, he was clearing the yard with even strokes. Sesshomaru using Bakusaiga to prevent the demons from regenerating their bodies, Ryusei knocking them down with Hoshi no ha, streams of white fire flowing from her blade, cutting them in half.

After about an hour-long fight, the demons that were still alive retreated, while the rest lay dead on the grounds of the palace. The Inu youki guard were cheering at their victory, while Ryusei and Sesshomaru were silently looking at each other. Understanding passed between them, the understanding that no one, only a few years back, had the back bone to try the West, especially at the palace. Yet, here they were, fighting in their own backyard...

Hideo found them, and exclaimed at Ryusei, "You're hurt!" As he observed her cut on her side.

"It's just a scratch..." She gasped as he moved the silk of her kimono over the wound to the side, blood came out of her mouth as she coughed. Sesshomaru came to the other side of her. Now she felt it, now that the battle was over.

"It's not a scratch, it's a Hole!" Hideo yelled.

At this, Ryusei collapsed into Sesshomaru's arms.

-Few hours later-

"...probably testing the defenses..."

"Guess they found the fight..."

Her head ached as she gained consciousness, the voices of Hideo and Inu Kimi surrounding her. She was on a soft bed, a pillow under her head. Her side felt like it was burning, but better than it was.

"Oh my head..." She groaned, covering her eyes with her hands.

"I'll find the healer." She heard Inu Kimi say. Good, she couldn't fight against the Lady at the moment, she didn't have it in her at the moment.

She cracked her eyes opened and peered in front of her, she saw Hideo at her feet and smiled. He gave her a shaky one of his own, he was worried she knew, but she healed like a demon, not as fast and painless as one, but better than a human.

"That, was stupid." She heard Sesshomaru say close to her right ear, making her jump.

"Damn..." Her heart beat picked up a few notches, not just because he startled her, she had to admit. "What was stupid?"

"You fought a horde of demons with no armor, and no shoes...That, was stupid. On top of it, I told you to stop, and you kept going. Do you not listen to anyone?" Frustration showing in his golden eyes.

"No, I don't. I did what I did to help. Be angry all you want, I'd do it again if I have to..."

"And if you die because of it? We should just except this?" Hideo interrupted.

"Taking sides now sensei?" Ryusei quipped. Hideo just mumbled something under his breath and left the room. He just left her here with Sesshomaru?

Answering her questioning look she directed at the retreating form of her sensei, Sesshomaru stated, "He probably understands you are far more in danger from your own hands, than mine Ryusei." He finished with a ghost of a smile on his lips, making Ryusei blink, then blush.

Sobering up his expression, he studied her for a moment.

"What?" She finally asked softly.

"Why do you want to help the West so badly? You have no real obligation to me or these lands, and to be honest, my mother is a bitch to you. Why would you help us? I'll admit, I can do it on my own, and I think you know that as well."

"The honest truth?"

"Hn."

"I want to do now, what I couldn't do back then. If history is going to repeat itself, I want to be here. I couldn't help him," him being Toga, "but, I can help you Sesshomaru. I would like to think that he'd be ok with that. Aren't you?"

If he was honest with himself, he would admit that she was a growing distraction, he felt things unlocking within himself that were up until that point, dormant. He never had the ability to stop and indulge in what was arising in him now. He wanted to send her away from him, to stop whatever process was taking hold. But, in the back of his mind, he knew that wouldn't work. She was a good ally, applying much of the same technique and speed that he had on the battle field, but she still needed to be protected... Ryusei interrupted his thoughts, gently grabbing his wrist that lay limply over his knee close to her.

Looking into his face and holding his gaze she said, "Don't send me away. Not like he did. I know he did it for my own good at the time, but now it's different. I know what to do now, and I know how to fight...please, let me stay Sesshomaru..."

He would've given her anything at that moment, luckily for him, she wasn't aware of that.

He nodded his head once in agreement to her request, put his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, then removed it from his.

"Rest." He told her, then rose and left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Distanced**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"She will stay." Sesshomaru said in response to his mother behind him. She had found him, after directing a healer to Ryusei in the Lord's room, silent in his thoughts on a porch behind the palace that looked over a lake, the moonlight on it's still waters making it look like a china bone plate. Inu kimi wanted Ryusei to be gone by the time she healed, the reason being that she stated she was a weak distraction to him. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled.

"Why son? As you've seen tonight, she will fight and die, and then you will feel guilty. Why go through that?"

"What makes you so sure? She is close to the capabilities that I possess, not as strong, but close enough to help, and if she is wounded, she heals faster than a human. What is your aversion to her? The truth mother."

Inu kimi walked to his side, her gaze in the same direction as his. "She contributed to your Father's downfall. She worked her way into his life, then he died for it. How can you not see this?"

"That's taking it a little too far, even for you mother. She wants to protect what he once loved, maybe even including you, yet you rebuke her for it?"

Inu kimi was silent. She saw that he thought her to be insolent, flipping everything over in her mind about the past, maybe she did let blind anger about her mate's death fall to the wrong shoulders. She sighed and looked at her son.

"If it is what you wish Sesshomaru, then so be it. I will retract my claws where she is concerned, for your sake..."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and turned towards his mother in question.

"Come now, its obvious you care at least a little for her. You could see it in the way you carried her when she was unconscious. It was like you didn't want to break her, yet devour her at the same time... tell me I'm wrong, she's half human son..."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the lake.

"Chivalry is still something I still remember how to display, and she was wounded defending our home, it was the least I could do..."

Inu kimi blinked at the refusal of denial from him about wanting to devour her.

"If you say so." Inu kimi responded with sarcasm as she turned and headed back into the palace, leaving him to his thoughts.

He couldn't let anything get in the way of him solving the problem with the dragon youki clan, even someone such as her. He would admit to himself, if not to his mother, she held an appeal to him. It wasn't so much her appearance, though he had no complaints on that score. It was her quicksilver mind, and power she held on the battle field, even against him. As well as one other big factor, she didn't fear him. She didn't have to, but it was refreshing to him to find someone, especially a female, that could tell him to go to hell without fearing death. He'd been rude, she put him in his place.

Which brought him to his next plan of action. He would set out in the morning to get his guards and army in order, which could take him days, days the hell away from her so he may think on what the she was doing to him...

-The next day-

"It's going to take them forever Hideo, though it's my fault..." Ryusei groaned to her companion. They were in the gardens watching the progress of their guest quarters being put back together. Servant Inu youki hard at work hammering and cutting, she offered to help, but they just told her it wasn't her place to do so. Her moves on the battle field were most definitely not meant for indoors, though she had no choice being cornered by four dangerous dragon youki in close quarters.

She felt uncomfortable staying in Sesshomaru's bed, though she had to admit it was comfortable as hell, It was being surrounded by his things that made her uneasy, scrolls, old account books, and weapons. But the main thing that struck her was his scent, it was everywhere, even on her hair when she woke in the morning. It was pleasant, like sandalwood and pine, but the more she healed, the harder it was to get rest in there, being surrounded by him. She could have asked for another room, like Hideo, but she felt that if she did, it would be obvious why. She was just ready for things to get back to normal, at least that's what she convinced herself.

"You're lucky you survived, I'm not saying you don't know how to get out of something like that, but four against one odds are never good. For anyone." Hideo had came back to his old self that morning, he was angry with her through the night for rushing into danger without a plan, Ryusei understood he was only angry because he cared for her.

She nudged him with her shoulder and smiled in response. Her demeanor had turned for the worse that morning after she was informed by the Lady that Sesshomaru would be a rare sight these next few days, that he was going to immerse himself into preparing the Guards and Army of the West. 'It shouldn't matter to me' She mentally scolded herself 'but it would be nice to argue with someone...' this thought made her giggle, which brought a frown to Hideo's face. The distance between the both of them would be good, she didn't want to dig too deep as to why.

"We're going to have to find something to do with ourselves, Hideo. Look busy or something..." She suggested.

"You have yet to fly Koryu again, maybe we should have you train on some maneuvers? It will come in handy during battle I'm sure."

Ryusei thought of her mount, and had mixed emotions. She didn't relish the thought of falling off of her, yet she knew to never try, is to fail anyways. "Sounds good, lets go."

For the next few days, neither her nor Sesshomaru had the time to speak. He was making good on his plan to lead his generals, and Ryusei was becoming adept at staying on Koryu's back, no matter what maneuver she pulled. By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted in one way or another.

The guest quarters were finally finished one week after the attack. Her and her companion were informed of this, so after their meal that night, Ryusei went to the room she had occupied for the last week to straighten up and remove what little belongings she brought there. Sesshomaru had obviously occupied separate rooms during this period, and had never returned to his room, at least not when she was in there.

After she had her things gathered up in her arms, she looked across the room one last time before leaving, almost wistful now that the time had come for her to sleep were she normally would, as she turned towards the door to leave, she about dropped everything in her arms.

"Sesshomaru, you scared the hell out of me!" She gasped. He was standing just in the doorway to his room.

"What are you doing?"

"The guest quarters are completed, so I may return to the original arrangement..."

"Hn." His brows pulled together as he said this. Was he displeased that she was leaving? No, she had to have imagined that...

Ryusei made a move to leave, when Sesshomaru reached out to her. She jumped back just a little, which made him cock his head to the side at her in question. Neither one of them spoke. He reached out to her again, when she realized he was trying to help her with her things.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

He nodded his head once at her in acknowledgment, then followed her to the hallway.

They were silent as they went through the palace, heading towards their destination. Once they hit the courtyard, Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"You should maintain a tighter grip with your legs."

Ryusei stopped in her tracks and gaped at him.

"What?"

"On your mount, you're falling because you sit on her like you're sitting in a chair. You should grip tighter with your legs..."

She blushed at her first thoughts on what he said, as well as the pleasure of knowing he watched her that week.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you my Lord."


	12. Chapter 12

**A plan is made**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Ryusei stopped walking towards the guest quarters by the same bench that she last spoke to Toga at, and looked at Sesshomaru, like he was a puzzle she couldn't figure out. She was indeed stumped on something when it came to him. He stood there silently, giving her mind time to collect what she was about to ask.

"Why are you being so open where I'm concerned? I mean, you hardly talk to anyone around you, don't trust anyone, and yet you speak just fine to me…"

He seemed unnerved by her straight forward manner on the subject, but he understood why she asked. He always thought it frivolous and a weakness to indulge too much of what he was thinking to those around him, and staying silent had saved his life as well as those around him most of the time.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with you knowing father, that he trusted you. I don't see the need to stay suspicious." He went back to stoic silence at that point. Ryusei sighed and began walking again, she knew that was the most explanation she was going to get out of him.

They made it to the front of the newly built guest house and walked in to see Hideo putting things back to rights, the fresh tang of wax and new wood stinging her nose pleasantly. Hideo turned to see Sesshomaru carrying her things, and quickly gave him a shallow bow. She took her things from his arms and gave him a bow as well.

"Thank you, my lord." She straightened and smiled at him. He seemed like he wanted to say more. He shot a look at Hideo, then nodded and left her to get ready for the night.

Ryusei turned to Hideo and said, "Ahh, back to normal!" Looking around their guest house. Hideo kept his gaze towards the door where Sesshomaru left and stated, "Not likely…"

"What do you mean Hideo?" she stated over her shoulder while putting her things away.

At his silence, she turned to him with a questioning look.

"I think…" Hideo turned to her, not knowing if he should voice his opinion, "I think he may be developing an attachment…"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty much attached to everything here as well, it's only natural for the sentiment to be mutual. It's like noticing your favorite slippers gone missing. When there not there you get upset, but when they are around, it's business as usual. He probably just found it weird we weren't smashed together this week, arguing and everything…" Ryusei turned to finish putting her things away.

"Don't be thick, child, you know what I meant…"

"And why do you believe that?"

"Because, he avoids everyone, even his own mother. He tolerates that little green demon and finds use for him. Rin, has the same connection that you and the Inu no Taishou had, so that is understandable. My point is, he shouldn't care one way or another if you could carry your things to the guest house…it wasn't his place for a Lord to help with such matters. Yet, he did…"

Ryusei just shrugged her shoulders and finished what she was doing. When she turned to Hideo again, he was watching her intently.

"Ryusei, things will take their course, that's nature. If he develops an interest, that's one thing…" he reached out to her and put his hand, palm up, on her cheek and held it there with a brotherly caress, "but don't, let him use you like a concubine… you are worth more than that." He removed his hand, with a sad look on his face, and started to unroll their futon for the night. Ryusei stood there stunned. Would Sesshomaru stoop that low? The truth was, she couldn't know for sure, and Hideo was right, she deserved more than one night.

"I will make sure of it, Sensei." She said quietly, then readied herself for the night.

-The next morning-

Ryusei cracked her eyes open to the morning sun slanting through the bamboo curtains, she could hear the clashing of metal against metal, as well as yelling. Hideo had long left it seemed, leaving her a bowl of fresh apples on their low-lying table. She got dressed in a simple kimono, blue with white flowers, then put on white linen pants. She pulled her hair back, plucked two apples from the bowl, and slipped on shoes. Walking into the crisp air, she took a deep breath and let it out slow. Autumn had come full force that morning, light breezes making the trees sway and shower leaves into the court yard. She followed the noises of the clanging metal to the outside of the walls protecting the palace. As she walked, Koryu swooped down and met her. The dragon leaned her head down for a scratch under her chin, while Ryusei bit into her apple. Lifting a hand to block the sun, she looked farther to the field in front of her, and was greeted with an impressive sight. Sesshomaru had removed his fur that was normally slung over his right shoulder, and had Bakusaiga drawn, sparring with an impressive looking Inu youki general, while hundreds more soldiers stood and watched. Sesshomaru had garnered allies from many sources within the past week it seemed. There were wolf youki of many kinds, youki that seemed to be eagle, as well as some dragon youki. This struck her as odd at first, then realized the advantage of having dragons on their side, what better way to fight your enemy, than having some that knew your enemies' ways… "Smart." She whispered to herself. She caught sight of Hideo within the ranks, teaching a group of Wolf demons some maneuvers of his own.

She decided then to take a day to herself with Koryu, going to the swimming hole that she knew as a child. "Want to get a bath Koryu?" She said while smiling at the dragon. Her mount purred in response as she hopped on her back.

Taking off to the sky, she found a spot by the river that she used to bathe and relax in after a long day of training. Stripping down to nothing, she laid her clothes on a rounded rock, and coaxed Koryu in the water with her. The dragon dipped under the water and shook her head when she rose back up for air. Ryusei dove under the water and teased and played with the dragon, coming up for air smiling and laughing. It was good to just, be. No worries at that moment, just happy to be alive and healthy. She wished the moment wouldn't end, but knew dark days lay ahead. She was thankful that Sesshomaru had, inadvertently, agreed to come home. It felt right to her. After an hour of being in the water, she decided to dry herself on a large boulder that had been in the sun all day, laying on her stomach with her head resting on her arm. Koryu went to the bank to sun herself, spreading her body out with wings outspread, she was a beautiful sight to Ryusei. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes.

Staying alert, but dozing with her eyes shut she lay there thinking about everything that had happened in the past three weeks, and what was to come in the future.

"You always leave yourself open like this?" She heard directly in her left ear.

Ryusei's eyes snapped open to see Sesshomaru's calm face directly in front of her, face to face because of the height of the boulder.

"Hey!" she hollered angrily and sat up. Realizing she was baring herself for him to see she clambered off the boulder, shielding her breasts and nether regions from his view, and scrambled to her clothes. "What are you doing here?!"

"These are my lands, I thought I had the right to be here…" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you could have given me some warning!" She said in frustration, while she put her kimono on, then yanked her pants on.

Sesshomaru just shrugged like it wasn't of any consequence and stated, "After getting curious when you were gone for two hours after seeing you fly off, I came to see if you were in need of assistance."

"I'm fine…" Ryusei tried to say with a straight face, but let a giggle escape. "You're such a pervert!"

The look on his face became serious as he replied, "That wasn't my intention, Ryusei."

She nodded once and sobered up from her giggles. The atmosphere between them was getting tense, and in her innocence, she didn't know why.

Koryu had started watching them from her spot on the beach when Ryusei yelped, then lost interest and sighed while she laid her head back down.

"What is it you want, my Lord?" She asked breathlessly.

"I want to see the extent of your powers, Ryusei."


	13. Chapter 13

**Open your eyes**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"I can't really show you everything I know, not without being in battle and fighting actual enemies, my Lord." Both of them decided to walk to a clearing not far from the river, and far enough away from Sesshomaru's growing army that they wouldn't be noticed. Koryu decided to follow them on ground, and when they stopped walking, she looked on while laying down a good distance away and continued to sun herself in the grass. Jaken had decided at this time to join them on the back of Ah-Un, landing not far from Ryusei's mount. Ryusei started to think that Ah-Un was getting sweet on Koryu, but her mount just ignored him, which made Ryusei giggle. When Sesshomaru raised his brow in question at her laugh, Ryusei just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why can't you demonstrate?" He asked impatiently.

"I can, I just can't show you everything. I'll just have to let it be known during the heat of battle."

"So that means you don't even know the extent of your own power?"

"I know enough, we have had a few small altercations here and there, Hideo and I, but nothing too extreme to test my limits."

"Then what is it exactly that you can do. I remember the bark of the tree you hit, but couldn't place how you did it, being the fact that you struck while my back was turned…"

"Well, I got your attention, didn't I?" She stated while smirking.

Sesshomaru just glared at her.

"Ok, ok…" She sighed then, she wasn't used to revealing anything about herself. The only steady company she kept was her Sensei Hideo, and he knew exactly what she could do. "I can bend energy. Everything lets off a certain amount of energy, like your demon aura. I can use it to my advantage, speed it up, or slow it down. Like this…"

Ryusei held her hands out about a foot apart, palms facing inward. She concentrated on the space between her hands, and the air between heated up and swirled into a swirling ball of heat that grew larger and larger, she had to release this energy, or it would turn dangerous for her or those around her, so she spotted a boulder behind and to the right of the Inu youki, and threw it one handed behind him, and all of them watched as the boulder exploded into pebbles.

It was then that Sesshomaru realized she had just toyed with him that night that she threw the ball of energy into the tree next to him, she had never meant to hit him, with that kind of power she could have done a lot more damage before he could've even reacted.

"I also saw you use this through your blade, how do you accomplish this?"

"Easy milord!" Of course, Jaken had to butt in, she had liked her distance from the creature for the past week, she was still at a loss as to why Sesshomaru would pick such a companion… "it's the same for a demon, you take that energy and transfer it to an object!" Jaken stated. Sesshomaru didn't even spare him a glance or acknowledgment, just looked to Ryusei as if studying her, and she stayed silent. She explained her powers in the only way she knew how.

"Draw your sword, Ryusei." Sesshomaru told her in a low voice, while slowly pulling his blade from his side, the scrape of metal against his sheath echoing off the quiet clearing. Even Koryu perked up and watched them at this statement.

"No." She answered in return, she didn't want to hurt the Lord. She knew he could hold his own easily in just about any kind of battle, but he had never encountered someone with her powers, that she knew of. If he was wounded, Inu kimi would have finally gotten a real reason to banish Ryusei from the palace, and Sesshomaru, and that was something she didn't want to risk…

"That was an order, Ryusei, if you want to fight under me, and with my army, I have to know that I won't be babysitting you on the battle field…"

"I will be fighting with you, not under you, and if I die, what would it matter to you?" She said while clenching her jaw, he seemed to easily push her buttons without her even knowing he was doing it.

Sesshomaru lunged at her with his sword directed at her heart, he was done speaking. Ryusei lifted both palms up, drawing energy in a flat plate manner, successfully creating a shield made of white light, and heating up the metal of Bakusaiga when it made contact. She successfully blocked him on his first strike, but he reared up for a second strike against her. She released the energy of the shield and dropped and rolled to her side, bounding instantly up to her feet and drew Hoshi no ha, instantly igniting the blade with white hot heat.

"I don't want to do this Sesshomaru…" She stated quietly, using his given name.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you woman!" Jaken screeched at her. She turned to him to give him a scathing remark, but the Inu youki took that opening to strike again. After many years of being purposely distracted by the Inu no Taishou, and then Hideo, she mastered how to come back to a fight with ease. She blocked with her blade, both swords in dead lock, Sesshomaru's face close to her and eyes looking into hers, both strangely serene with what was going on.

"Show me, Ryusei." He said in a low growl that only she could hear.

She shoved off his blade, breaking the contact between the swords for an instant, she swung her blade at waist height horizontally towards Sesshomaru, emitting a ball of spinning light towards him. He jumped out of the way at the last instant before the energy exploded right where he had stood. He knew she had slowed this action down on purpose to make sure she didn't harm him, she was quicker than that, and he was fully impressed to say the least. He knew she had the potential for more, and finally understood her hesitancy on not revealing everything that afternoon.

He sheathed his blade and inclined his head towards her in a slight nod. Turning towards the palace, he formed a cloud beneath him and flew back to where he came without another word.

She sheathed her blade and looked towards the stunned green imp, "Jaken, you'd do well to not distract me in a battle again, next time, I might mistake you for helping my enemy…"

"Pfft, you'd have to answer to the Lord for any harm that comes my way woman!" The Imp answered confidently, then pulled on Ah-Un's reins to follow his master.

Koryu stretched and walked towards Ryusei, her head tilted to the side in a 'what now' kind of way.

Ryusei reached out and scratched her chin. "Well, hopefully that opened his 'High and Mighty' eyes Koryu…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Interest ignites**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"He goaded me into it, Hideo…" She complained to her companion that night over dinner that they took in the privacy of their guest house. "He said he had to make sure that he didn't have to 'babysit' me on the battle field, the nerve." She finished while shaking her head.

Hideo had sat and listened while she recounted what happened by the river that afternoon, staying silent to try and judge Sesshomaru's motives. He understood him wanting to know the extent that Ryusei had developed over the years when it came to self defense, but all he had to do was gather what happened in the past week, and think about how she blocked even his attacks.

"Do you think he wants to use you for his own personal gain Ryusei?" With the way land battles were going in this feudal era, he wouldn't be surprised if Sesshomaru was looking for an ace in his sleeve. He trusted the new Lord of the West, but personal gain was a story as old as time.

"I don't believe so Sensei, he can gain what he wants without my help. Hell, look at the followers he attracted in such a short amount of time…we went from an army of two to eight hundred in a week. What am I but a drop in the pail to him?"

Hideo was contemplating the lack of understanding on his student's part. She was special in her role in life, she was not a demon, but wielded the power to destroy one. She smelt mostly of human, so the element of surprise was on her side, and lastly, she had a heart of gold. She wasn't a drop in a pail, she was the pail itself. Easily becoming a necessity to one's life to those around her, in one way or another, and she didn't even realize it.

Ryusei rose and took their dirty dishes to a wash bin in the corner to clean them. After drying them and putting them up, she looked at her companion and informed him she wanted to walk the grounds and think.

"I think I'll stay here Ryusei, I need some quiet after hearing the clanging of swords all day…" He had immersed himself in helping Sesshomaru train and evaluate what they had when it came to his newly gathered army. They were strong and effective, but it was still a draining process to the dragon youki.

Before leaving, she grabbed Hoshi no ha and tied the blade to her side over her kimono, she didn't want to have a repeat of what happened before. Walking out into the courtyard among the gardens, she took a deep breath of fresh air. Picking up dead leaves and lotus in her nose, a smile came to her face. The night had fallen, making it chilly but comfortable, she started walking through the gardens within the safety of the palace walls. The half moon shedding more than enough light for her to make out the path that led to the lake on the other side of the mansion. She made it to the edge of the lake in silence, and took a seat on rounded decorative stones that lined the outside of the water, drawing her knees up under her chin, resting her head on them. Staring at the soft ripples on the water's surface, making the reflection of the moon sway, she heard the chirping of a distant frog go silent.

She can now feel his presence before she heard him, she slowly looked over her right shoulder and watched as Sesshomaru took the few final steps to reach her side and stopped just a little ahead of where she sat. Standing in front of her, she took in the sight of him. He balanced on the stones with ease, the slight breeze blowing his fur on his shoulder, as well as his silver hair. It made her breath catch in the silence. He turned his head towards the sound she made, golden eyes lit up almost as if from within, and looked at her in silence.

Finally, he broke the quiet around them, in a low silky voice that she felt melt down her spine, "I apologize for this afternoon…" Surprise froze her expression in place, he was apologizing? "I just don't like secrets."

Confusion marred her face for a moment, and then she understood. He didn't like not knowing what she could do, especially if she was to aid him. He wanted to know every aspect, and every line of defense he had available to help him keep his home. That was understandable.

"No need for an apology my Lord, but I am flattered you offered it. I understand where you are coming from, and only wish I was capable of safely showing you everything you want to know. The time is short in coming when you'll witness it, I'm sure, and when it does happen, I hope to use it to our advantage." With this she turned her attention back to the lake. She had to turn her eyes away from him. Her heart beat had quickened, and she felt almost out of breath. What was wrong with her? Was she really feeling attracted to someone like him? She was embarrassed in the fact that she knew that Inu youki can smell desire…she had to leave while she still had a strand of dignity left where he was concerned. Raising to her feet, she brushed her bottom off and turned to him.

"Goodnight my Lord." She stated as she turned towards the direction where she came, ready to escape and cool her cheeks.

She felt pressure on her arm, preventing her from leaving. His claws were just a slight pressure, he was careful not to hurt her. She turned back towards him, watching the expression on his face. He was stopping himself it seemed, from what she couldn't begin to guess within her racing mind. She knew her breaths were uneven, even to her ears this was obvious. He reached out with his other hand, still holding her arm with the other, and ran the back of his hand against her cheek softly.

"Never a concubine, Ryusei." He whispered.

Her mind went blank. A fuzzy memory of what Hideo warned her about softly making its way to the functioning part of her brain. She nodded to him that she understood what he was getting at.

"When I decide to take you, it won't be for one night…" With that he released her.

This statement made her snap out of her shock enough to give him a shallow bow and take off back to the guest house.

When he was to take her? Not if he was able to have her? He was definitely confident in himself.

She knew one thing was for certain, he had earned her trust fully when it came to a battle, but when it came to her mind and body, especially her heart, he had a lot to prove. Desire was one thing, but trust was something even harder to gain from her…


	15. Chapter 15

**A strange turn…**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Ryusei sat up the next morning, got dressed in a white kimono with soft yellow flowers, with a yellow obi. She was dressed bright which contradicted her mood after Sesshomaru's confusing behavior the night before… she didn't know whether to fear him, be angry for his games, to be worried about what lay ahead… or, to be excited. She couldn't define exactly what she felt for him, but she felt that if she succumbed to what she was feeling, she would be failing his father in some way. She would be blinded from making a judgment if he were to turn for the worse again. He seemed to be a better individual after he had decided to take his ward Rin in, but now that she wasn't around him all the time, would the change be permanent? What exactly did Toga want with his request to her?

She dropped her head in her hands and groaned. With the war in the East, Toga's request to watch Sesshomaru's progress on finding compassion, and her growing affection for him getting in the way of things, she was realizing she was in a hard spot. If she left the palace, it would not help, if she stayed…upon thinking of this, she could still feel the caress of his hand on her cheek, with the moonlight shining on his silver hair…she blushed all over again. Hideo couldn't find out about last night. She had a feeling he wouldn't have kind things to say about it, but that's to be expected with the brotherly affection he felt for her. For some reason though, she felt protective over the Lord, and didn't want to hear disparaging comments from the dragon youki about him…

"Can't hide forever I guess…" She said to herself. Just as she slipped on her shoes to go brave the palace, a servant knocked on the outside of the door. Ryusei slid the door open, and recognized the old black haired Inu youki servant from when she first arrived back to the palace.

"Yes?"

"My Lord and Lady request your presence in the front receiving room."

Ryusei nodded in acknowledgment to the servant, swallowed the lump in her throat, and wondered where the hell Hideo was at.

Walking to the side door of the palace, the servant walked ahead and opened it for her. Ryusei walked to the front receiving room, where she was met with a strangely worried Inu kimi, an obviously very pissed Hideo, and a stone faced Sesshomaru, all sitting on their knees as if in a meeting. There was an evil looking dragon youki to the side of the room who looked as bad as the ones her and Sesshomaru killed a month before, which meant a messenger from the East.

Ryusei entered the room and faced Hideo, a questioning look on her face. He remained silent and turned a dark expression to Inu kimi and Sesshomaru.

Inu kimi decided to break the silence, "Ryusei, there is something we must discuss, we may have found a way to prevent a war between our two lands… it will not be the easiest way for the West, but it will prevent a lot of needless deaths from happening on both sides."

Ryusei couldn't believe the almost motherly way the Lady was speaking to her, as if she was breaking the news of a death in the family to a loved one, gentle and slow. Ryusei looked in confusion to Sesshomaru, facing him for the first time that day. He remained silent, turned away from her, and watched the messenger.

"What way do you speak of?" She asked Inu kimi.

"A match, of mates…between you and the leader of the East. Ryukotsusei's son, Ritsuo. He has brought this fighting among us in revenge for his father's death, he's offered peace, if we merge the families. Since I have no daughters of my own, I have approached you, Ryusei…" She spoke with no malice towards her, she felt that a problem could be solved in another way than fighting, and she sought Ryusei for help.

She turned with anger in her heart towards Sesshomaru, she knew she had no right to be angry with the Lord, but somehow, she still felt like he betrayed her. Why wasn't the messenger sent directly away after such an absurd offer was made? Why were they discussing it? Wasn't it just the night before that he said he would 'take her'? In the Inu youki ways, that was interest on having her as his mate…

He wasn't going to claim her, or prevent this.

She felt a blackness growing in her heart for everyone in the room, but shoved it down. Inu kimi would have no idea about what he had said to her that night, and probably never would.

Clenching her jaw tightly, she looked to Sesshomaru again. He was watching her intently as the news of what was asked of her hit her, and the darkness of her face grew as she stared him in the eyes and stated, "It may be a possibility my Lady, let me have a few days to decide. It may be the best path for me yet…"

"Of course, Ryusei, we will set his messenger up in a room for him to wait on your answer."

As if by magic, a servant came to escort the dragon youki to where he would be staying the next few days.

Ryusei spared Sesshomaru one last glance before leaving the room, Hideo on her heels.

When they were outside the palace again, Ryusei let her tears fall. 'How could he?' she thought to herself.

Hideo grabbed her arm and spun her around giving her a shoulder to let her tears fall.

"It won't happen my child, I will die before you are cast off as a sacrificial lamb to save the West…"

"He should have been the one to say it Hideo!" she told him through her tears. "My heart hurts…"

"We will find another way. We can go back to the North, or stay by the shores of the South. This doesn't have to be our resting place…"

"Keep running? I'm home Sensei…or at least I thought I was. I just don't know anymore…"

"There has to be a reason he is letting this go on." Hideo stated aloud.

"You heard the Lady, it's to make this war go away peacefully." Ryusei said while pulling away from her companion and lifting her shoulders with false confidence. "Do I save the lives of Inu youki, and take the offer? What is one life traded for hundreds, Hideo?"

Her companion remained silent, still shocked from the situation. The East may have seen the amassing support for Sesshomaru, and chose a different path. Or, the description of her powers had reached the leader, and he was to obtain it for himself. He couldn't let it happen, he already felt the darkness of betrayal seeping from her, and can only imagine what was to come if she succumbed to it.

"Has he said something to you that I should know about? A reason for your heightened sense of betrayal?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer. She seemed more upset over the fact that he didn't stop the messenger altogether, not the idea of an arranged marriage.

"Not really. Just spoke as if he cared for me…" She didn't outright lie to her companion, but didn't go into detail. Those moments in her memory were for her alone, no matter how much she hated him. She thought back to what she said about him before, you can't make someone love something, or want it. She felt like a fool…

"Let's get away from here, and think of what must be done my child."

-Front receiving room-

"Is this what you want son?" Inu kimi whispered to Sesshomaru. She had thought the woman as an annoyance in the past, and had even been hateful to her, but she would never had thought to send her off to a dragon demon clan. They were known for their pestilence, as well as their cold ways. She would be a brood mare, and used for what she could give. Even Inu kimi wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy, and Ryusei was far from that. She understood the appeal of ending this war quickly and painlessly, but not in this way…

Sesshomaru rose and walked to the wooden porch outside of the palace for privacy to think, he felt more calm out of doors after being on his last journey for so long, Inu kimi on his heels.

"I wish you would speak to me about this Sesshomaru, you know I've kept a watch on her as long as your father, I feel entitled to a say in this. I backed up what you stated to the messenger on what you thought of mating Ryusei with that lizard, but I will be allowed to say my peace in her defense without the audience…"

"Do you think me so cold mother?" He stopped abruptly and asked. "You know the only valid answer of refusal, to prevent out right war, is to say she is spoken for already. Who would you have say that she is their mate?"

Inu kimi let her face become a calm mask once again, her mind working like quicksilver. "What about that teacher of hers?"

"Hn, deliver her from one cold destiny to another cold destiny. She loves him like a brother."

"Who else than Son? I know I haven't treated her right, but I don't think I could go through with her doing this for us, that is not a sacrifice she needs to make."

Sesshomaru understood what she felt, he would fight the war, and sacrifice no one. He couldn't send her off and beyond his reach, not now…

At that moment though, she may already be out of his reach… he had to speak with her, and quickly. He didn't send the messenger on his ass right away for political reasons. He didn't feel prepared as of yet to face their numbers head on, and to refuse a messenger directly would surely bring instant war. Ryusei wouldn't understand this, which was evident within the look of pure hatred she gave him…

"I know that look, the same you gave me before jumping into the depths of hell after that child…"

"I must speak with her." With that he strode towards the guest house, hoping he wasn't too late. If he were in the position she thought she was in, he wouldn't be able to be found either.

Striding up to the guest house, he didn't bother knocking. No one was there, their scent was weak. She rode Koryu, and Hideo transformed. They were gone. Walking back to the palace, he told Inu kimi to keep the messenger busy as best she could. Automatically understanding what had occurred, his mother nodded to him in agreement. Forming a cloud at his feet, he took off in the direction that was strongest with their scent.

He was at a loss on what to do when he found her…


	16. Chapter 16

**An understanding**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"It just doesn't seem like something he'd do." Hideo repeated for the twentieth time that afternoon. They decided to fly until it became dark, towards the southern part of the Western lands, not really caring where they ended up, as long as they were able to recoup from the day's events. Koryu landed and curled up to sleep on the outskirts of their camp.

"Well he did Hideo…" She responded back for the twentieth time that day. Hideo believed there was something else at play, but couldn't come to a conclusion.

"I'm going to find something to eat Ryusei, stay put and I'll be back."

She stared into the fire as she numbly nodded in response. Sesshomaru was the closest she had ever come to caring about someone, other than a sense of family. Even with no promises made, it still cut deep to think he could even consider making her leave what she felt was home.

She first heard the cracking of branches, thinking it was Hideo chasing game, she kept her eyes on the fire, entranced with it's dancing flames.

Koryu raised her head and purred. Slowly and quietly, Sesshomaru came into view in front of her from out of the forest. Ryusei didn't acknowledge him, she knew he would find her and soon. The reason she flew so long that day was to run from the messenger, not him.

"Let me explain."

"I think your silence on the matter this morning was explanation enough, my Lord." She responded, refusing to look at him. "You've made no promises, so you've done nothing wrong but try to find peace, I understand."

"Go to hell." He growled at her.

"I feel like I'm there already Sesshomaru."

"You search for pity, but you'll find none with me."

"Pity is the last thing I want from you!" She said while her eyes snapped to his face, she raised her voice for the first time since he had known her, it gave him hope that the fire within her was still burning.

He walked over to where she sat and knelt down, getting eye level with her.

"Then what do you want?" He whispered.

She stubbornly kept her mouth shut. She looked at his face, the fire light dancing all around him. What did she want? She wanted him to show something, anything, but anger.

Without answering his question, she asked one of her own. "Do you not think it odd that they made an attempt to procure a mating between Ritsuo and someone of the West within the palace?"

"Not necessarily, such a match would be advantageous to the East…"

"Sesshomaru, Ritsuo is male, there are no females available with the blood of a Noble within your household… they knew you would consider me. They do not give a damn about making peace with the West, they want me…"

She could see his mind working, and he knew she was right. She turned her attention back to the fire, letting what she told him sink in.

"I never considered you. You do not know the politics of these lands, and by the way Hideo reacted, neither does he. To out right refuse an offer would bring swift consequences. We have to make a show of considering their offer, and find a tactful way to turn them down…" He said while studying the side of her face.

She still refused to look at him, and it drove him mad. Reaching for her chin, he turned her head to face him, she had tears in her eyes. For sadness or relief, he couldn't tell.

Using his thumbs, he wiped the tears from her eyes. "You cannot think me so cold Ryusei…"

She laughed at that.

"Sesshomaru, your way of asking to use someone's boat, when you were trying to find your father's grave, was to throw him at it…"

She couldn't help it, she laughed at him. He gave her a half smile, knowing she was right.

"He made me repeat myself…" He started to say, he wasn't used to someone convincing him to laugh at his own expense, it was a new experience to say the least…

"The heavens forbid, Sesshomaru, that someone make you repeat yourself…" She gave him a genuine smile then, and lightly grasped his wrists that were by her face, not to take them away, but to hold him near. She didn't know if he was still trying to offer her to the East, but she couldn't help how she was feeling when he was near. He flew hundreds of miles to get to her, she didn't want to argue with him, she was tired of it. If he wanted, he had only to ask…

"Wouldn't expect to see you here, my Lord." Hideo interrupted, four freshly cleaned rabbits in hand.

Ryusei quickly moved away from Sesshomaru, as if her thoughts could be heard in the clearing. Sesshomaru just sat where he was at, feeling no immediate need to explain his presence.

Hideo put the rabbits on a spike over the fire, and sat across from them.

"So, what did you figure out my Lord," Hideo continued with a knowing look, "not to sound too threatening, but she will not be a dragon's mate, I know all too well of their habits."

Sesshomaru didn't rise to his bait, but nodded in acknowledgment to the demon's statement.

"Apparently, we know nothing of the ways of aristocracy still, Hideo." Ryusei said to smooth over the moment.

"No doubt…"

"Ryusei brought something to my attention that I didn't catch before. The fact that there are no females of blood relation within my household, so they had to know she was what we would offer if we agreed. Why would dragon youki want Ryusei?"

"Her powers. She is a great ally indeed in war, but in peace, she is still half celestial. Her offspring will be strong, but coupled with a dragon…" Hideo let the rest of the party fill in the details on their own.

"So, a brood mare," Ryusei whispered, "how can we find out exactly what happened to my parents, Hideo?" For two hundred years she kept an ear out for anything that she could find on how she was conceived, but always came up empty handed.

"How can one talk to the Celestials child, you just can't. I couldn't imagine how you came to be, but I'm pretty sure it is an interesting story to say the least."

Sesshomaru's mood had darkened considerably with the conclusion of Ryusei being used for mating purposes only…

Ryusei and Hideo ate their meal, Sesshomaru refusing and walking away. Ryusei looked at Hideo in question, which just made him shrug his shoulders. She knew more of him than he did.

"I think I should speak with him Sensei, according to him, he had no intention of giving me away. We kind of came to the wrong conclusions with our lack of knowledge on politics."

"That I can believe… be careful little one, this is a dance that you don't know the rules to." Hideo warned her.

Ryusei rose and followed the path that Sesshomaru took, hoping to not run into any trouble in the dark. She found him waiting for her to catch up on the path that they took, his back kept turned to her. She stopped a few feet from behind him and stayed silent. She was getting used to how he needed to be approached. It was like trying to get a wild animal to eat from your hand, you can't force them to interact with you. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"You never answered me."

At her continued silence, he asked her again.

"What do you want." He said, still turned from her.

She remembered their earlier conversation, but she wasn't going to lay herself open for him. There was something inside her that wouldn't let it happen, she guessed that the Inu youki in front of her wasn't the only one with issues on trusting others… at her continued silence, he turned and lunged at her, holding her face in a firm but gentle grasp.

Ryusei didn't fight him, there was no use. It was a tug of war between them at that point, and she already tried running, for the wrong reasons, but he still found her. She knew with a few well-placed words, she could make him lose interest and return to the life she knew. Being alone, and going to a cold bed at night…

"I don't know what I want, except maybe to not be hurt. I could live without that." She finally answered in a whisper, her face still in his hands. With it being a new moon outside, she could still see him by star light, but not as well as she wished.

He grunted for an answer, then framed his hands around her face as if he didn't want to crush her. He whispered just above her lips, "That sounds reasonable" and smiled.

Closing the last of the distance between them, he placed his lips on hers, at first soft and undemanding. Just caressing her with his mouth. When she let out a moan, he took that as a sign from her. Putting pressure on her lips, he wordlessly encouraged her to let him in. She flinched at first at the feel of his tongue on hers, innocent to what he demanded, then she became emboldened, as if drugged by the taste of him. She counter acted what he did to her, even raising on her toes to deepen the kiss. She felt his fangs as he nibbled on her lips, almost as if to devour her. She wrapped her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck, and he grabbed her waist to close the distance between them.

She heard him growl low in his throat, then he broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck, licking and biting her, until she ground against him, not knowing what she was asking for. She had to calm down, embarrassment flooding her body. She was gripped tight, molded to his form and breathing heavily. She came to her senses as if coming out of a drugged state, her body stiffening. He could sense that she felt shame from her reaction, too innocent to realize that it was a normal state of mind between a male and female. She released the hair on the nape of his neck and hopped back out of his arms, covering her face with her hands and groaned.

Never having an innocent in his arms before, he didn't know how to smooth the situation over. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists and hands from where they were at on her face and started prying them from her eyes.

"Look at me." He whispered.

She complied with a groan, and looked shamefully up at him. He moved her hair away from her forehead, and rested his head against hers.

"Don't feel shame Ryusei, not with me… in some ways, this is new to me as well." He had females before, but this was different, he admitted to himself.

She nodded her head, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"I don't know why I reacted that way…" She said shaking her head.

"Don't you?" He whispered to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**A path is chosen**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"You know more about this than I do my Lord, I… don't know which path to choose from here."

They were still standing close, his face tilted over hers, as they spoke in quiet, low tones. She felt comfortable with his close proximity, which was odd for her. She had always felt a little intimidated in the past when it came to him, anyone would be a fool not to. But it seemed he was trying to let his guard down, and she wanted him to trust her.

He just studied her for a moment. He tried to untangle what he wanted to happen, from what was best for both of them. What he wanted was to carry her off and finish what he started, consequences be damned… but what was best was to go about this the right way. He had felt pressure in the past from his mother, among others, to procure an heir, but had fought it with everything he was. Now, the tide had turned.

"What path do you want?" He asked, trying to find out where her mind was where he was concerned.

"I don't know. I feel as if I would be betraying Lord Toga's last request of me. I'm not entirely sure that this is something he would have wanted…" She whispered, afraid she might anger him with the reference to his father in that moment.

"Why would that matter to you? He is dead." His body stiffening slightly.

"He was all I have ever known for direction. I have lived my life trying not to disappoint him, even after he passed…I…I loved him."

Sesshomaru lifted his hand and caressed her cheek just the same as the night before.

"I understand. Why would you not think he would approve?"

"He told me to be your 'check and balance', I don't feel very balanced when you… you know." She finished with a blush.

"Do you feel I am a monster Ryusei?"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, thinking of how much he had changed within the month she had known him, maybe those who knew him on the outside, misjudged what was within. He may have been a monster a few hundred years ago, but people changed for the better with lessons learned in life.

"No, not a monster."

He rested his forehead against hers while he spoke, closing his eyes almost as if in prayer. "Then let it go. Such a request is no longer needed."

She sighed heavily, he had a point. He shouldered his responsibilities when he was made aware of the threats to his home. He didn't go looking for trouble, and he showed compassion where she was concerned at least, maybe Toga's request would be considered archaic at this point. But if that were true, what should she do now? She wasn't naïve enough to not figure out what he wanted at this point, he kissed her with passion, but in what capacity.

"Ok."

Sesshomaru lifted his head from hers and took a step back.

"We must return, I cannot leave the palace unguarded for long. The messenger will learn of our disappearance soon enough, and we must deal with him." He turned to start walking back to Hideo and Koryu.

Ryusei stiffened, not knowing how he was going to 'deal' with the messenger from the East.

"What are you going to tell him?" She asked, starting to follow behind him.

"That you are already promised as a mate to another…"

"Do you think he will buy it? You know I am not claimed, and he may see through our dishonesty…"

"I won't be dishonest with him."

"Then who's mate am I to be?" She asked, exasperation seeping into her voice.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and turned to her so quick she about ran into him.

"Mine."

Ryusei stared at him dumbfounded. She went from being free, unhindered by anyone or anything, to looking at being claimed by a demon such as Sesshomaru. He didn't know what the full extent of her powers were, so he couldn't possibly want her for that reason. So why?

"You don't have to do that, bind yourself to me for life. I can take care of myself, and fight along side you to deal with the consequences." She stated thinking he felt a duty to protect her. That would be the last reason she would want him to offer for her.

For some reason unknown to her, this statement angered him. He growled and grabbed her by the hair at the base of her neck, so she was forced to look up at him. She could have easily slipped his grasp, but she felt submission was the best path with him when he was in this state. He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her toward him, forcing her to feel the hardness of his body, and placed a bruising kiss to her lips, not to arouse, but to send her a message.

After a moment he abruptly released her, she put her finger tips to her lips in surprise.

"Never make the mistake in thinking I would strap myself to a lifelong commitment for honor. I would only do it for my pleasure."

She guessed she felt a little better at this admission…

"Wouldn't it be better to leave in the morning my Lord?" Hideo asked with concern crossing his face at the urgency Sesshomaru was exuding off in waves.

"No. We must return before the messenger wises up to our absence."

Hideo looked to Ryusei, who was suspiciously quiet since her return from their 'walk'. She seemed to be ok enough, but he had a feeling something momentous had transpired. He knew her well enough to read her face even when she tried to keep it carefully blank.

She walked over to Koryu to try and wake her, hoping she wasn't too tired for their journey back home. "Hey old girl." She said to the dragon while scratching her under her chin. Koryu stood up and stretched her body and wings, creating an impressive sight. "Feel up to taking me home?" The dragon nudged her hand in response, and lowered herself to the side so that Ryusei could climb on.

Hideo let out a sigh and looked to the Lord, who was transfixed by the sight of Ryusei, almost like a wolf to its prey, and stated too low for Ryusei to hear, "I hope you have a plan, she will not fall victim to that monster… I will not permit it."

Sesshomaru responded to Hideo, eyes still on Ryusei, "She will remain at home Hideo, you have my word."

The Inu youki formed a cloud around his feet, going in the direction of the palace, as close to Ryusei and Koryu that he could fly.

"The heavens help us…" Hideo said to himself before transforming into his true form. He understood what Sesshomaru meant the moment the words came from his mouth. He knew Ryusei had the personality to interact with the Lord peacefully, but both were fire to dynamite. It could be really good, or really…really bad.

Hideo fell behind the other three, and snickered as best he could, being in the form of a dragon, when he thought of how Inu kimi was going to take the news…


	18. Chapter 18

**A decision set in stone**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"Have you lost your mind son?" Inu kimi hissed at Sesshomaru, after just informing his mother on his intentions. They had returned just as dawn broke, Ryusei returned to the guest house with Hideo to think about the turn of events, mainly Sesshomaru's offer.

Sesshomaru walked to a desk and pulled out a blank scroll, planning on informing Ritsuo to shove his offer up his ass, there were no females within his palace that were available to the dragon.

"How can you do it?" Inu kimi continued, "She is half human, you despise the race, yet you are set on breeding with one? What about the fact that she was your father's ward? Does that not bother you!"

"No." He knew she would be angry, but couldn't bring himself to give a damn. Ryusei had received the love of his father by protecting and teaching her, even Toga saw her worth. He would be a fool to let her go. He knew his mother couldn't see that, but eventually she would come to terms with his mate. Ryusei had a back bone of steel, Inu kimi wouldn't be able to break her. He would make sure of it. "She will have the respect of this house from now on, she has spent her life trying to defend it, it's the least she deserves..."

His mother understood what he demanded of her, and knew she was losing the battle. She didn't exactly hate the girl, but didn't relish having her as a daughter in-law. On the other hand, she never knew Sesshomaru to act on a whim in the past, there must be something she wasn't aware of when it came to the girl.

"Are you sure this is the path you want to take Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." He replied, finishing up his answer to the East.

"Very well. I will try to make amends. I will not be the reason for discord within this house."

Sesshomaru sealed the scroll and rose from the desk and walked towards the door where his mother stood.

"She is worth more than you give her credit for. Give her a chance mother. If I can do it, you sure as hell can..."

The Lady nodded her head in understanding.

"Where is the messenger?"

"I'll take you to him."

Inu kimi led Sesshomaru to a guest room down the hall, the smell of the dragon youki pungent within the corridors. Entering the room he occupied that night, they found the messenger sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by two guards.

The dragon youki looked to Inu kimi then to Sesshomaru. The Lord handed the scroll to the messenger.

"This goes to Ritsuo, it is my answer to his offer."

"What have you decided my Lord."

"Ryusei has been spoken for. She will be mated to me by the end of the week."

The messenger seemed surprised at his answer.

"You realize, with all due respect, this will hasten his anger..."

"So be it. You may leave, my hospitality only goes so far for my enemies." With that, he left. Unable to take in the sight and smell of the demon any longer.

Following her son towards the entrance of the palace, Inu kimi waited until they were out of earshot of the household before asking him what he desired when it came to a ceremony.

"Fast and quiet. No large gathering. The sooner she creates ties with me, the safer she will be. The East is after her, if she is already taken, they may lose interest and stop targeting her."

"Is this why you have decided on this plan of action?"

"Not every reason."

"Very well, I will speak to her so she may know what to expect. She may have been raised here, but something like this has been shielded from her."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in thanks, then strode out to meet with his Generals to prepare them for his absence at the end of the week, leaving Inu kimi to prepare for the ceremony.

"Is this something you want child?" Hideo asked Ryusei, "We have other options..."

"I believe so, I'm not sure... He seems noble enough, and mating him like this will protect me from Ritsuo. I think Sesshomaru deserves a chance Sensei."

"If you believe it will bring you happiness in the end, then you have my support."

Ryusei felt tears rising in her eyes as she leaned over to her teacher and friend and hugged him. He had been there through the worse and the best of times with her, she couldn't ask for a better companion.

"Lets go check on Koryu, I want to make sure she is well after such a long journey."

Both of them rose to go find her mount, who was most likely resting just outside of the palace walls. Ryusei wanted to make sure she had plenty to eat and was resting. Ryusei had changed into a dark kimono as soon as she had landed, and didn't follow Koryu to see to her needs like she normally would. Hideo walked ahead of Ryusei outside of the walls, sniffing the wind for danger, but all he picked up was dragon.

"Looks like she waited for you Ryusei" Hideo turned and said to her with a smile. He walked just past the gate, then everything seemed to go into slow motion for her. He was struck with something in the back of the head, hard enough the sound of the contact echoed within the courtyard.

"Hid...hhmmmmff!" Ryusei half screamed, before she felt a black winding chain wrapping around her body and mouth. It had a pungent smell of metal, and seemed almost alive as it wrapped around her arms and mouth, black smoke rising off of it. It was some type of dark magic, and it made her ill. She felt the energy leave her body, and saw black stars lining the outside of her vision.

"Knock her unconscious, she could kill us all if given the opportunity." A strange male voice hissed to four other demons in front of him. Ryusei turned her head to who seemed to be the leader in this kidnapping. It was the messenger from the East, he must not have liked Sesshomaru's answer... That was the last thing she heard as she was hit on the back of the head, the blackness consuming her.

"Be prepared for an attack, and soon. The East didn't receive what they wanted from this Lord, and will retaliate for it. We are ready to show them the might of the West, and they will regret stepping foot on our lands." Sesshomaru was stating to his generals in the open field outside of the palace where his army camped.

The smell of blood was suddenly carried on the wind and reached his nose, making him turn his attention towards the palace. There were two guards carrying Hideo in between them, it seemed he was too injured to walk. 'Ryusei' Sesshomaru thought in a panic, and sprinted towards the Inu youki guards and Hideo.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, panic started entering his voice.

Hideo lifted his head, one eye seemed to be squinted shut from pain as he answered, "They...They took her my Lord. They knocked me out instantly, then took her..."

"Who took her?!" Sesshomaru had to stop himself from shaking Hideo from impatience.

"Dragon youki, from the East. The leader was the messenger that stayed in the palace..."

Sesshomaru felt panic rising within his throat, they had slipped inside to take what they wanted anyways. He looked to the guards on either side of the dragon youki, and instructed them to care for him and find a healer. Sesshomaru bolted to where the guards had came from with Hideo, smelling the air to pick up Ryusei's scent. He found her scent just outside of the palace wall, along with the foul scents of the dragon youkis.

"They will die..." He growled low in his throat, and it was not an empty threat...


	19. Chapter 19

**The race to her**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

She slowly awoke in a damp cave, she could hear the dripping of a steady stream of water. Her head felt like lead balanced on her shoulders, and she smelt mold on the floor where she rested. She slowly cracked her eyes open, and at first recognized scones of flames perched on the inside of the cave walls, like skeletal arms reaching out for her. When she tried to move, she could still feel the chains around her, throwing up black smoke, but they were bound around just her body, at least they were removed from her face. She felt nauseous and cold, the sense of energy drained from her body, she felt too weak to even fight the chains around her. Upon her slight movements she made to test the strength of her bonds, a poisonous voice reached her ears.

"So, you're finally awake, woman. Glad to see the dark Mako was correct on how to reduce your powers…"

Ryusei looked up to the voice from her position on the cave floor, the side of her face feeling slimy. What she saw was a dragon youki, draped with a fur around his shoulders, and long hair the color of onyx, and eyes that were red.

"My name is Ritsuo, son of the murdered Ryukotsusei, and I will have my vengeance one way or another against the West. You, woman, will help me."

Ryusei snarled and growled out at the dragon, "You will have no help from me, you evil son of a bitch. Too cowardly to face the West head on, you kidnap them or sneak in the night. We do not fear you."

Ritsuo stood and crouched down to her, drawing his claws lightly down her cheek while watching her face.

"With you, the East will be the ruling lands, I have no doubt."

"I will not fight with you, if you know anything about me, you would know that thought is futile, Ritsuo…"

"Even if in the end, it will save the lives of the Inu youki you love so much? If you fight along side me, I will spare whomever you desire…"

"They will kill you anyways, Ritsuo, you obviously do not know the new Lord of the West, he will have his vengeance for everything you have done."

"You will watch as I stab him through the heart." Ritsuo stated with a smile, not as a threat, but as a promise.

Panic set in her mind, as she thought of the poison that almost brought Sesshomaru down. As understanding dawned on her face, Ritsuo's smile crept back up his face.

"Now you understand, don't you? I've been amassing enough poison to eliminate most of the Inu youki race, and will use it at my whim."

"If that is what you have, then why abduct me? If you could destroy the West, what am I to do for you?" She asked breathlessly. She knew in the back of her mind that Hideo would have stock piled the antidote by now, but it still would put a dent in any thought of quickly putting down this war, but not as many Inu youki lives would be lost with the antidote at the ready.

"Because, we can gain power and rule these lands, but to maintain power without challenge is another story. You will breed an army for me, with your power of light, and the dragon's mixed, we will be unstoppable…"

She could see the insanity seep into his eyes, his plans were disgusting. She was to mate among the dragon youki? Not a chance in hell. She thought of Sesshomaru, and tears started stinging her eyes, would he be killed once he followed her here? She knew he would try and bring her back, but if he was killed in the process…she damned herself for leaving Hoshi no ha back at the castle, she closed her eyes and felt the tears run down her face. Ritsuo mistook them for her being upset about her status he wished upon her.

"You will be treated with high status, as my mate first and foremost. So do not worry for your future, Ryusei." He finished with a smile. He wasn't as worn down looking as the rest of the race, his high status was apparently earned through nobility. But she could never let him touch her, in her heart, she was not his to be touched.

Did she buy time by following along? Or did she fight him tooth and nail? She decided to act as if she wanted to save the Inu youki, by acting like she would acquiesce to his demands.

"You give me your word you will not kill Sesshomaru, if I go along with your plans?" she asked the evil demon, trying to swallow the bile that arose in her throat from her statement.

"I will not kill him, no." He said with a smirk still on his face.

Ryusei knew better than to trust his statement. There are many ways to bend the truth, and he seemed to be a master at it.

Ryusei nodded her head in agreement, not trusting her voice at the moment. She wanted very much to rip his face, smile and all. Taking the nod of her head as agreement to his plans, he moved to sit her up. "Now, these chains will loosen around you enough so you may walk, but at the first sign of rebellion, they will tighten and bring you back to the ground, am I understood?"

She nodded her head again in agreement.

Ritsuo lead her from the cave, the sunlight beaming down and blinding her at first until she blinked the stinging of her eyes away. She looked down to her side and saw the chains hovering around her, the black smoke at a simmer instead of a boil, making her feel more energy around her again but not enough for her to bring an enemy down. Her eyes bore hatred into the back of Ritsuo, who had his arms wide, showing her his kingdom. She moved towards the side of him, and looked down. If she could gather as much info as she could, when Sesshomaru finally was able to rescue her, she could help him by letting him know what they were battling against.

"My god…" She whispered, not able to conceive what was in front of her. There were hundreds of dragon youki, both in human and dragon form, in the valley below the cave that she was held captive in. For the first time, she was nervous for the West. She had never seen Sesshomaru in battle, only heard of his skill, but for anyone defeating this type of army would be a challenge. Ritsuo read her thoughts that were causing her expression to change, and smiled proudly. She wanted to stab him through the heart.

"I think your thoughts on a rescue will dwindle with time, Ryusei. Your services here will be rewarded handsomely, especially once I conquer the four corners, ultimate power will be mine…"

They continued walking further in the valley, among snarling youki, who were either eating a fresh kill or fighting with each other. The valley upon closer inspection was chaos. She felt her skin crawling, wishing she was back at the palace in the West, with its serene waters and green courtyards.

"Where are we going?" She asked loudly, so she may be heard over the snarls.

"You will meet with the dark Mako who has made this possible. Between her knowledge of the Inu youki and how to suppress your powers, she has helped tremendously."

They arrived upon a straw hut that was sturdy, but dirty like everything else within the valley. They entered through a bamboo door by moving it to the side. The pungent smell of metal and blood reaching her nose making her want to vomit. There were dried herbs and meats hung along the rafters, as well as tools for grinding potions. "Ah, so she has awoken, Ritsuo." The old Mako stated, her voice sounding like dried bones rubbing together. Ryusei felt a snarl curl her lip. This thing knew too much about her and the Inu youki.

"Yes, Megumi, I have brought her to you so you may be sure of what she is."

The old woman stood and walked over to Ryusei and walked slowly around her, sniffing and lifting Ryusei's hair. She tried not to snatch away from the dark priestess, she was trying to act like she was interested in their plans.

"I was right Ritsuo, she will make a fine mate for strong offspring." She said with a sickly smile, revealing a row of broken yellowed teeth.

Ritsuo moved in front of Ryusei, his face very near hers. "In that case, you will be mine…"

At that moment there was a loud crash outside, the sound of flames catching surrounding them as well as dying screams and screeches of angry dragons. Ryusei's head whipped towards the door. 'Sesshomaru' she thought, and watched as Ritsuo ran outside to assess the damage.

"Sesshomaru has asked for death by coming here, Ryusei..." The dark Mako smiled.

"No, you have asked for death by taking me from him." She countered, before the Mako angrily ordered the chains to tighten once again, making her black out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Find her**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

As half of his army was attacking the valley of the Dragon youki either on foot with sword, or catapult with fire, Sesshomaru slipped to the side of the fighting with Hideo and Jaken. They were silent as they moved through craggy rocks and boulders of the mountains surrounding the valley, the three of them intent on taking Ryusei back unharmed. Hideo had informed them of the importance of this before they turned her dark. 'If her heart blackens my Lord, we will all be in danger. She is strong, and wields the power to destroy armies if she is pushed.' Hideo informed him that morning as they neared the valley. They slipped through the barrier of mountains and descended to what looked like run-down houses, filthy in appearance. They could see where the dragons took flight, or poured through the pass that led to where his army attacked, distracted on protecting their valley like Sesshomaru needed. He sniffed the air, trying to catch Ryusei's scent. Once he picked up on her faded scent, he followed it until they neared a hut not far from the fighting. Sesshomaru stopped, Jaken signaling to Hideo that his master found her.

"Think it would have been that easy?" Sesshomaru heard a snarl from behind him. Turning to face the threat, he saw a dragon youki in human form, a fur wrapped around his shoulders. He drew Bakusaiga quickly, and struck out at the demon. "Get her and go." Sesshomaru demanded Hideo.

"Yes mi Lord!" Jaken screeched, while Hideo nodded in agreement.

Jaken and Hideo raced to the door of the hut, and burst through it. Ryusei was unconscious on the ground, a chain full of black magic wrapped around her. Just as they spotted her, a ball of dark purple magic was thrown towards them.

"She is not yours!" They heard an old woman screech, while readying to fire again.

"Jaken!" Hideo yelled at him, ordering him to take care of the dark Mako. Jaken wasn't strong enough to carry Ryusei away from the place, and the dark magic was working on her.

Hideo ran to Ryusei on the ground and scooped her up, while Jaken faced the priestess with his staff aimed at her. As Hideo ran back out of the hut, he heard the flames of Jaken's staff at work. He looked in front of him to see Sesshomaru locking blades with who could only be Ritsuo. Sesshomaru had been hurt, but Ritsuo was losing strength when it came to blocking Sesshomaru's blows. Setting her limp body to the ground, Hideo drew his sword to help the Lord when he saw that some of the other Dragon youki took notice of the sparing. Hideo disposed of two dragon youki, but two more were surrounding Sesshomaru and Ritsuo, making Sesshomaru battle three instead of one. Hideo raced towards Sesshomaru, but failed to prevent the sword that went through the Lord's shoulder. Angering the Lord beyond reason, he began transforming into his true demon form. Hideo stabbed the demon that struck Sesshomaru through the heart, killing him. Sesshomaru, beyond reason, snapped at Ritsuo with his jaws. Missing the leader, he turned his attention to the last Dragon youki that still tried to fight and took him into his jaws, biting him in half.

Jaken raced towards Ryusei's prone body on the ground and stood guard. Ritsuo yelled to Hideo upon his retreat from the fight, "You will die a slow death, traitor." As he ran and mounted a dragon.

Sesshomaru growled and made to chase the dragon, but Hideo yelled "Stop!" which made the large Inu youki stop and snarl at Hideo. "We only brought enough to distract, and Ryusei needs you!" Hideo explained.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards Ryusei, transforming back to his human form. He crouched by her side, his hand hovering over Ryusei and the chains that bound her and kept her unconscious. Sesshomaru looked to Hideo in question.

"I wouldn't know how to take them off, my Lord." Hideo stated, then looked at Jaken. "Did you kill the Mako Jaken?"

"She ran like a coward." The imp informed them.

"We have to move." Sesshomaru said while picking Ryusei up in his arms.

"Who can we go to, to get this off of her?" Hideo asked while they all started running to where they entered the valley.

Sesshomaru just clenched his jaw at what he was thinking. The only one he knew to go to was the old Miko he left Rin with, in the village that his Hanyou brother lived, and his Miko mate.

"I know who can possibly break this spell, but it's two days travel from here on foot, we must hurry."

Hideo looked to Ryusei, embraced in Sesshomaru's arms. "I know a quicker way." He told Sesshomaru, then looked to Jaken, "When I transform, put her on my back, then you make sure she doesn't fall."

Jaken nodded in agreement.

"Start heading West, towards the bone eater's well. I will pull my army back from this attack, then catch up with you. The Generals can protect the palace in my absence." Sesshomaru told them.

Hideo transformed, Sesshomaru laid Ryusei on his back, while Jaken jumped up and held her firm. In a fluid motion, Hideo took off flying high above the trees, as fast as he could go, while the Lord gathered his fighting force and instructed them to leave, they weren't retreating, they had done what they were supposed to do.

A little while later, Jaken informed Hideo that Ryusei's breathing had slowed, Hideo just growled in response, unable to talk, and flapped his wings harder.

Sesshomaru finally caught up to them, able to go faster with just him flying.

"Her breathing is getting very shallow Mi lord!" Jaken screeched to him.

"We are almost there." Sesshomaru said, then looked ahead, face turning to stone.

The little village came into view, a welcomed sight to all of them. Landing by the hut that Sesshomaru knew to be the Miko Kaede's, he was pounced on by Rin, who grew an inch at least.

"My Lord, you're back!" she smiled up into his face, he laid a hand on top of the child's head then asked after Kaede. "She's inside My Lord." The child's face sobering when she saw Hideo carrying Ryusei in his arms, walking towards the hut. The old Miko had come out and caught the last half of the conversation.

"Bring her in, lets see what we can do…"

All of them filed into the hut but Sesshomaru, who stood guard by the door.

"Didn't think to see you so soon, you bastard." He heard coming from the roof.

Inuyasha jumped down and stood before Sesshomaru, suspicion in his eyes.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered, more worried about Ryusei than his brother's comments. Just then his brother's mate came around the hut, finally catching up to Inuyasha.

"You could've waited ya know!" She started bitching at Inuyasha, then stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru's still form. "Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" the Lord just inclined his head towards the opening of the hut, where he heard Kaede beckon Kagome to enter. She rushed through the door without another question, leaving the two brothers to stare at each other in silence.

"…and white sage, this spell is strong…" Sesshomaru heard the old Miko instructing Kagome, as Kagome ran from the hut towards the fields.

"What happened…" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru, his voice softening at his brother's obvious worry.

"There is a war forming between the East and the West, apparently they are wanting revenge for Father's actions against Ryukotsusei, and for you finally killing him… and she has been caught in the middle."

Kagome came running back with the herbs that were requested of her, as well as a vase of sake.

"What is your connection with this girl, that you care enough to stay?" the Hanyou asked, curious at his brother's concern, knowing the only one he ever gave a damn about was Rin in the past, and even then, he was able to leave her here.

"Her name is Ryusei, and she was Father's ward." Then stubbornly kept his mouth shut.

"Hn." Inuyasha took the hint, and walked over to the fence outside of the old Mako's house and jumped up on a post and crouched in waiting, holding Tessaiga in his arms.

An hour had passed by before Kaede finally walked out with some news.

"She will be fine, my Lord. Sick for a few hours, but she will recover. Whoever did this to her, knew what they were doing."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in thanks.

"I understand the herbs, old lady, but why the sake?" Inuyasha asked from his perch.

"I thought I should have a drink after today's events," she answered the Hanyou, then turned towards Sesshomaru and said, "Ye can go in and see her if ye so chooses, she is talking at this moment." Kaede said as she walked away towards a neighbor's house.

Kagome walked with Rin under her arm, leaving Ryusei alone in the hut. She gave a smile to Sesshomaru, as Rin walked towards him. Sesshomaru noticed then that the young Miko was pregnant. Inuyasha leapt off the fence and walked towards Kagome, giving her a half hug.

"Rin, why don't you go with Lady Kaede to check on the baby…" Kagome suggested so Sesshomaru could have some privacy with the sick woman.

"I will come see you when I am finished Rin." Sesshomaru told the little girl.

"Ok!" then bounded off towards Kaede.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired, can we go home now?" Kagome asked looking up into Inuyasha's face, she was managing his brother well, Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Hn, lets go." Inuyasha looked once more at Sesshomaru, they weren't finished with their conversation it seemed.

After everyone had left, Sesshomaru moved the flimsy door to the side and walked into the hut. He saw Ryusei laid down, head on a small pillow, with blankets covering her. She seemed so small and vulnerable, and pale. He felt a streak of protective instinct flash through him, the feeling strange for him.

He quietly crouched beside her, silently watching her sleep. His shoulder ached where he was attacked, the wound slowly healing. He knew that if the East was given more warning, the day's events would have turned out worse for all of them. She stirred as he sat and watched her, she began to be able to sense his presence like second nature. Her eyes opened, and she looked towards him.

"Sesshomaru…" She said in the smallest whisper, almost as if in prayer, tears filling her eyes. He scooted towards her, brushing the tears off of her cheeks.

"Stop crying Ryusei." Just like Toga, he couldn't handle tears.

Ryusei bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"You can't imagine what they want from me Sesshomaru." She croaked, "They want to breed an army with me and have me fight for them…"

"That won't happen, Ryusei…" he reached out a hand and caressed her face.

She caught his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed the center of his palm, he froze at the gesture.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Rest." He stood to go find Rin then Inuyasha, he would say his good byes, he was in a hurry to get Ryusei back to the palace, so he may take Ryusei away from the hands of everyone, once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21

**For life**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Sesshomaru had spent some time with Rin, promising to make it back to her for a longer visit, then sought his Hanyou brother out. Following his scent towards a hut outside of the village, Inuyasha must have expected him, for he was waiting outside of the house.

"Tell me more about this war." Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru explained everything that had transpired. "Oi, I'm sure I helped with this then…" Inuyasha stated, "I will be there to help when the fighting begins."

"I don't need your help, little brother…"

"I'm not asking you to let me, I helped cause the problem, I'll help you solve it."

"If you so choose." He growled. "We're leaving as soon as Ryusei can stay astride Hideo."

"What is she to you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.

"My balance." He stated, being vague on purpose, then strode back to the hut to try and collect Ryusei. Healing as fast as she could, she would be about ready to make the trip by sundown, and the sun had already made it's decent in the sky.

"But you have just awoken Ryusei!" Hideo was nagging Ryusei. "You could become worse on the journey back to the palace…"

"I'll be fine Hideo, I need to get back, I need to remove myself from the grasping hands of the East. If they can do what they did back at the palace, what is to stop them here?" She leaned towards her companion and said, "I can't be taken by them Hideo…what they want from me…" Her eyes darkened as she remembered Ritsuo's request.

"I know…" Hideo sighed, then walked from the hut and stood nearby where Sesshomaru waited for them. She thanked the old Miko once again, thankful for her saving her life. The Miko smiled back at her and inclined her head in acknowledgment. Hideo transformed into his true form, and leaned down so Ryusei may climb up.

"I know I know… just this once." She giggled towards Hideo, who growled in response.

They made it back to the palace about three hours after night fall, Sesshomaru set the fast pace, eager for the ceremony to begin between him and Ryusei. She walked back into the familiar atmosphere of the guest house, glad to be back where she belonged. She sighed at the familiar smells.

"How are you feeling child?" Hideo asked, concern etching his face.

"I'm fine Sensei, I healed fairly quickly with that Miko's help."

They decided to bed down for the night, both exhausted from the battle.

The next morning Ryusei woke up to the sun slanted high through the bamboo curtains, she had slept until late morning. Hideo was sitting up, a bowl of apples in front of him. She smiled and walked over to pluck one from the bowl.

"What are you thinking of Hideo?" she asked the dragon youki.

"I'm worried about this impending mating between you and the Lord… will you be happy in the end?"

"I believe I could, he has shown more and more compassion towards me, I would've never assumed he was capable. I believe I could make it work…"

There was a tapping on the door of their house, Hideo rose and opened it. The Lady was there, accompanied by two servants.

"I am here to explain and prepare Ryusei for the ceremony."

Ryusei swallowed the lump in her throat. So soon?

She looked to Hideo, who smiled his encouragement to her. She rose and followed the Lady to the palace. She led her to a place within that Ryusei had never seen before. There was a hot spring located in a bathing room near the main rooms that belonged to Inu kimi. There were stone benches aligning the room, along with bottles of soaps and perfumes. The servants poured the bottles within the spring, while Inu kimi coaxed Ryusei out of her kimono and into the scented water.

"You may leave." She told the servants after they were done preparing her bath. "Do you know the process of the ceremony between you and my son?" Ryusei blushed as she shook her head no.

"He will come to you just as the sun sets, and you will both hunt, live, and mate within the wild for three days to establish a bond. You will serve and be a helpmate to him, just as he will protect and help you. This is the bond of any mated pair within the Inu youki clan. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered. Ryusei had questions, but none she felt comfortable asking his mother.

Inu kimi's expression softened towards her future daughter in-law when she noticed how nervous she was.

"He will be good to you, as long as you give him reason to be. Just as I believe you will be for him…you are not weak, and you are honest. I can say I was surprised at his decision, but I understand why he would choose you."

"What reason is that?"

"Trust. He can trust you, for someone in his position, that is rare indeed."

Ryusei nodded her head in understanding and began washing her hair. After she was done lathering it up, Inu kimi helped her rinse out the soap. Ryusei was surprised at the caring way Inu kimi performed this duty for her, and thought that maybe they may begin to get along finally. The Lady looked outside towards the window, and noticed the sun beginning to set. She knew that Sesshomaru would be ready for her soon.

"Time to get dressed Ryusei." Inu kimi said while bringing her a towel that was warmed from the steam of the spring.

Ryusei rose from the water and towel dried off. Inu kimi picked up a kimono of red, with white cherry blossoms decorated on the sleeves, and a white obi for her waist. It was the exact opposite of what Sesshomaru wore, but with the same colors. Inu kimi then picked up a comb, and began pulling Ryusei's hair back, weaving just the top half of her hair, and tying it with a red strip of silk.

"You are ready for him." She said with a smile.

Ryusei's face felt frozen in place as she followed behind Inu kimi, headed towards the front stairs of the palace. She would be in Sesshomaru's care within minutes, following his direction blindly into unknown territory for her. Something like this took a lot of trust, on both parts. If he was willing to move away from being closed off towards her, she would make an effort to do the same for him. Squaring her shoulders, she walked out into the pale sunlight of dusk. Hideo was waiting for her at the top of the stairs, Sesshomaru at the bottom. Reaching to her side and realizing at that moment that she was without Hoshi no ha, a look of panic covered her face as she looked at Hideo.

"He will be your sword in a time of need, Ryusei. This will be a partnership." Hideo said while smiling at her. "You look beautiful little one…" He reached over and hugged her. She fought back the tears, knowing their days of roaming the countryside together, just the two of them, were over. Hideo escorted her down the steps towards Sesshomaru, and guided her towards him. Her family giving her care up to her mate. Ryusei looked up into Sesshomaru's face, nervously waiting for his direction.

He inclined his head at her when he noticed her shaking.

"This would be a lot more pleasant for you if…" her mate said to her.

"If what?"

"If you trust me."

She slowly nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru reached out to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her towards him, forming the cloud he used to fly at both of their feet. He took off, keeping a firm grasp on her so she wouldn't fall. Ryusei let out a little squeak of surprise, and turned her face into his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Koryu does not make you nervous?"

"No. There's a lot more to her, a lot harder to fall off…"

She heard a laugh rumble through his chest. She slowly moved her face away from him so she may see where they were going. Looking out to the horizon where the sun was making its way behind the mountains, the view took her breath away.

"After two hundred years, you still cherish the setting of the sun?" He asked her, looking down into her eyes.

"Yes I do, especially today. This changes everything."

"Hn."

They slowly descended an hour later, to a place that Ryusei had never seen before. Hopping back to ground, she realized they were in a copse of trees, with flowers sprinkling the grass around them. She could hear a river not far from where they were at, instantly falling in love with the area. She looked to Sesshomaru, who was watching her reaction.

"Where are we?"

"It's a place I discovered as a child, and would sneak off to once my lessons were done for the day."

"It's beautiful…"

Ryusei felt a pleasant tug within her abdomen, this place was special to him.

"Would you like to take a meal?" He asked, slowly approaching her like she was a deer about to bolt.

"No, thank you." She replied, her quickening heartbeat making her breathless. She didn't know what to do, and felt powerless while making him take the lead.

He held out his hand and pulled his claws through her hair, gently scratching her scalp. She closed her eyes and relished what he was making her feel.

"Ryusei," she opened her eyes and looked at him in a haze, "last chance. What do you want?"

She studied him for a few seconds, and smiled as she realized what he wanted to hear to move forward with her.

"You, I want you Sesshomaru…"

"Then I will take you as my mate for life, putting you above no others, my sword to protect you…"

"I take you as my mate for life, my mind and body for your comfort." She repeated the age-old promise between mated Inu youki.

With a low growl in his throat he captured her lips with his own, she opened to him, no longer a novice to what he wanted. She slid the tip of her tongue just inside his mouth, avoiding his fangs. Emboldening Sesshomaru with her moans of pleasure, he grasped the back of her neck, opening her up for him even more, and guided her towards his body. She could feel the hard length of him against her. She knew a little of what was going to happen, it's hard to miss the interactions of the wild animals in spring while journeying through the countryside…

Sesshomaru broke the kiss and bit the lobe of her ear making her groan with pleasure. He reached for her obi and untied it, slowly taking her to the ground at the same time. He pulled the sides of her kimono open while feasting on her neck, making her raise her hips towards him, not knowing what she asked for. Sesshomaru crouched over her, watching her become flustered because of him… it aroused him beyond reason.

Unclipping the straps that held Bakusaiga and Tensaiga around his waist, he laid them to the side, as well as his armor. Ryusei watched in fascination, as the last of the sun light escaped from view. She could still see him by the starlight, and what she saw took her breath away. Taking off his kimono, he sat with his knees on either side of her waist, naked from the waist up, and watching her intently. He leaned over her and took one of her breasts into his mouth, gently rolling his tongue over her. She moaned loudly at the sensation, relishing the warm pleasure he was giving her, making her try to reach him. Letting out a huff of laughter, he took the last obstacle off between them. She reached down with curiosity, lightly grasping him with her hand. He buried his face within her neck and groaned, licking and biting once again. After he had all he could take, he grabbed her wrist away from him, then felt her to see if she was ready for him. Feeling moisture seeping from her body, he rose up above her and rested his weight on his elbows, looking into her eyes.

"If there was a way to prevent the hurt, I would." He whispered to her.

She rose up to kiss him in answer, as he thrust inside of her. She let out a hiss of pain and shut her eyes, feeling him inside of her and holding still. After a moment the pain turned into a dull throb, and her curiosity of holding him this way took over. She opened her eyes and found him trying to hold back, staring intently at her face, she could tell he wanted to move. She ran her fingers lightly over his back, feeling his long silver hair surrounding her fingers, which she finally rested on his bottom. She applied pressure with her palms, raising her hips at the same time in encouragement. He growled again, taking her mouth with his, thrusting his tongue and member in time. The initial pain ebbed away, leaving a building pressure low in her abdomen. She started meeting each of his thrusts, trying to lift him in her eagerness. He grabbed her hips and held them to the earth, as he changed the angle that he entered her. She felt a buildup of pressure within her, and then fell into the abyss, screaming out in pleasure. After the last few twitches had left her body, Sesshomaru put his arm under her head, and the other underneath her hips, anchoring her to him. He started a faster pace, her whole body moving every time he entered her. She felt him reach his climax, and he bit down on her shoulder. Being filled with him, spilling into her, and the total domination of his bite threw her into another orgasm, making her yell out into the night and clamp down on him with her body.

When the stars finally cleared from her vision, she blinked open her eyes and smiled at him. He remained a part of her, and caressed her face with his lips. Noticing the two drops of blood coming from her shoulder, he bent his head over them and licked them off her body. He gave her another kiss, slow and drugged, as he lifted himself away from her. She moaned in response, feeling the ache of what just happened. Crouching next to her, he slipped an arm underneath her neck and the back of her knees and lifted her to his chest as if she weighed nothing, pinning her kimono under her, and started walking towards the sound of the river. She wound her arm around his neck for balance, relishing the feel of his muscles at play underneath her. They reached the side of a river, that had hot springs attached to the side of it. He tugged the kimono out from under her and laid it on a nearby rock, never letting her out of his arms. He walked into the hot spring and sank the both of them until they were neck deep, sitting on a submerged rock, her muscles relaxing with the heat surrounding her body. She looked into his eyes, not knowing what to say. She stretched until she nuzzled underneath his chin, then kissed him on his jaw.

"Do you regret it?" Sesshomaru had asked quietly, feeling as if he pushed her to these events at his own pace.

"No…" Ryusei said looking into his eyes. She moved out of his arms and straddled his lap, her arms loosely draped over his shoulders. "But I do think I'm hungry again…" She whispered reaching for his lips with hers.


	22. Chapter 22

**We will make it work**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

For three days they remained in the forest, hunting, swimming, and resting. All including mating in between. He kept her mind and body busy in one way or another, she felt like she was in paradise. She discovered what made him happy, and what earned silence from him. They were getting to know each other's rhythm, and memorizing it. On the morning of the third day, she didn't want to leave 'their' place, the one that was special to both of them now…

"I wish the East would just disappear…" she stated to a reclining Sesshomaru next to her.

"Hn." He said with his eyes closed to the sun, head leaned back against a tree. He was in a state of peace, if only for a little while. He had never thought he would be this relaxed around another being, but doing what he had done for the past two and a half days, any male would be relaxed he figured. The fact that his mate was intelligent as well as cunning, something he knew before but really saw in action when they hunted, might have helped as well. "We will return as soon as the sun starts it's decent, we have much to prepare for, I want to end this war…"

"I understand." She stated solemnly, plucking at a flower within the grass, deep in thought. After a few minutes of her tearing at the flower, Sesshomaru took notice of her anxiety.

"What is it?" He asked, opening his eyes to study her face. She seemed lit up in green, between the grass and her eyes, the sun made her seem like a shimmering pool of emerald, of life.

"You will not make me remain here, now that we are mated, will you? I am not as comfortable with staying at the palace during a battle like Inu Kimi. Not that it is wrong, but…" She was at a loss on how to explain the importance to her when it came to fighting by his side. She resorted to showing him with body language. She scooted over and laid her head within his lap, looking up into his face with a smile. Sesshomaru just looked down at her, enjoying her playfulness.

"I will allow it, but you will follow what I say. I am not saying you do not know how to conduct yourself, I have seen what you can do," he quickly stated when her brows lowered in challenge, something he had learned about her within the past two days, she didn't like a challenge to her strength, "It will help me in the end. If I know where you are and you are safe, I will be concentrating on the enemy only…"

"I will agree only if…"

He cocked his brow in question.

"If you trust me." She finished, staring into his face from his lap.

He made a low growl sound low in his throat and grabbed her at the nape of her neck, bringing her lips to his.

"Are you hungry?" she asked breathlessly, breaking the kiss seeing if they needed to hunt one last time for the day.

"Yes…" and demonstrated what 'hungry' meant to him at that moment…

They walked back up the palace stairs just before sunset, Ryusei felt as if she came back a different person. Before she was innocent, now she felt claimed. It was different, but enlightening at the same time. She knew she was a half of a whole now, and she relished in it.

Inu Kimi met them at the front entrance, worry etched on her face. "The guards, on the grounds towards the Northeastern area of our lands were attacked on patrol last night, I've sent fresh ones out there, but the injured are in the guest rooms."

She felt Sesshomaru stiffen at the news, anger flowing through his body. She could sense a lot more from him now, when it came to his moods. She understood why he was misunderstood, he barely showed anything on the outside, you had to know him well to not think he was a cold bastard.

Sesshomaru followed the smell of fresh Inu youki blood traveling down the hall, he came into the room that smelt strongest, and saw four injured guards, some cut down their arms, others stabbed through the chest. Hideo was in the room by their sides, administering antidotes to them.

"They've used the poison again…" Hideo said with a sigh to Sesshomaru, "I've stock piled the antidote and stored it in individual pouches, I advise letting every Inu youki know to carry it from now on."

"Hn." The Lord said, then walked out of the palace, leaving Ryusei to help Hideo with caring for the guards, and journeyed out to where his Generals were camped. He moved the door to the side to the tent where they stayed.

"Prepare the army, we attack at dawn." He stated, the Generals glad at the news, grinning with the chance at finally being able to exact revenge.

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you think we're ready Sesshomaru?" Ryusei asked in a whisper, sitting close to the Lord while they sat under the full moon on the veranda that overlooked the lake, the same one where he told her he was going to have her so many nights before, she smiled mentally at the memory.

"We're ready in our minds. We can no longer let the East run rampant, they've made war between us a reality and a necessity." He replied after a few minutes in a low tone. She knew then that he wasn't eager for the fighting, he was a demon who already came into his own, and didn't feel the need to prove his power. She admired him for it, and realized the truth in his words, she didn't relish the fighting either, but knew it was a necessity indeed.

Trying to lighten the mood, she smiled and asked, "Do you always get what you want? Like when you told me a few weeks ago that you would 'take me' by that very lake?" She finished with a giggle. He turned to her and studied her face, his expression turning soft, if not smiling.

"Not always," he replied seriously, "I told Inuyasha I didn't want his help, and now he is nearby with that woman of his."

Ryusei cocked her head in question, she had a keen nose, just not like his. He turned his head toward the breeze, slightly stiffening as they both silently watched who could have only been Sesshomaru's brother, with his silver hair and glowing yellow eyes, carrying the young pregnant Miko on his back. Ryusei didn't have the opportunity to meet him while they were in the village when she was chained with dark magic. She had to admit, she was curious to meet the son that the Inu no Taishou had begotten on a human woman. She had heard good things about him in later years, though in his early years he was a hellion, just like his brother.

Sesshomaru stood, his lip going into a silent snarl when they approached, Inuyasha letting the Miko down. Why did Sesshomaru have such a dislike for him, they corroborated together when it came to taking Naraku down, but she guessed that was as far as his hospitality went when it came to the Hanyou.

"We heard of the injuries to the Western guards, it occurred not far from the village. By the time I arrived to the fight it was over." Inuyasha explained to Sesshomaru.

"I already told you, I have no use for you, go home." Sesshomaru said disdainfully to the half-demon. Ryusei looked up to Sesshomaru from her seated position, a puzzled look on her face. Inuyasha carried Tessaiga, she knew the capabilities of the sword from her ventures with Lord Toga, and knew it would be an asset indeed in battle. He was being petty she realized, because Inuyasha was half human. Well, so was she. She let her anger show on her face as she intently stared up at Sesshomaru. Feeling her intensity, he looked down to her, masking his expression.

Ryusei slowly rose to her full height and squared her shoulders, feeling her anger. Turning towards the Hanyou, who was baring his fangs at his brother and rightfully so, she asked, "Have you mastered Tessaiga, Inuyasha?"

"Hn." He growled in return.

"Then you will be a great addition to the force against the East, I hope you will not be discouraged from helping us Inuyasha."

The Hanyou blinked at her familiarity with both his sword and him, and nodded his head in acknowledgment. She looked to the young pregnant Miko and asked her name.

"Kagome, My Lady." She answered. Ryusei stiffened, not used to the title.

"I would hope you plan on staying here, maybe assisting with the wounded? It would be greatly appreciated." She stated with diplomacy.

"Of course." Kagome smiled.

"Oi, she wouldn't stay in the village, so we must find some use for her." The Hanyou joked.

Ryusei smiled at the obvious affection between the two.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked into the palace without another word, annoyed at her intervention she supposed.

"Have you two eaten?" Ryusei inquired, after she was sure the Lord was out of earshot.

"Hn. We only require a place to rest before tomorrow."

She nodded her head in understanding and led them to the guest house on the far side of the palace, better to keep him far away from Inu Kimi and Sesshomaru. She knew he would be angry with her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. He obviously hated Inuyasha for something he couldn't change, which also meant he would have to hate her for the same reason.

If they were to fight over it, so be it, she would not exclude Inuyasha over such pettiness.


	23. Chapter 23

**Common ground**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Ryusei found her new room within the palace, after making sure Inuyasha and Kagome were settled in the guest house, a place meant for the Lady now that she was mated, it wouldn't be proper for her or her companion to stay in the guest house any longer. Upon entering the room, she walked through a receiving room to the large living chamber, she saw her belongings put up in a neat manner all over, including a new wardrobe with beautiful silk kimonos of all colors. Her armor was cleaned and hung in a corner of the room, Hoshi no ha right beside it. She smiled despite her anger towards Sesshomaru at the moment, she was ready to battle anything at the sight of her sword. Politics were apparently intermingled with her new responsibilities as Sesshomaru's mate. She found him being foolish in trying to send Inuyasha away with his capabilities, she knew he would be great help. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she sighed and sat in the squares of moonlight let into her room by the door to the outside, staring at nothing while her mind raced. She wouldn't be able to rest tonight she knew. Her thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru, curious about what he was up to. Most likely making final preparations with his army for tomorrow she concluded. She didn't know how to squash the anger between them, either though she knew she was right, didn't mean he saw her point of view. She stood and headed towards her bed, a mattress that was very low to the ground, with dark silk and gold star constellations upon it, reminding her of Hoshi no ha. She laid down and stared at the wooden planks of the roof, not knowing how to soften his temper.

With a sigh she said out loud to herself, "What am I going to do with you…?" thinking of how stubborn both of them are.

All of a sudden she was pounced on, both her wrists clamped by strong hands and brought up by her head and the weight of a male body pinning her to her mattress. Panic rose within her throat, as she thought of Ritsuo come to take her, and a scream formed in her throat. Then the panic subsided when she felt the warm pressure of Sesshomaru's lips on hers, trying to keep her quiet. She wondered how the hell he had snuck in her room without her noticing, then she remembered the receiving room which would have muffled any sound from her ears, and figured in his skill. After the initial shock subsided, she had a mixture of emotions concerning the male above her, anger and desire swirled within her chest. She turned her face from him, breaking the kiss. This earned a growl from him.

She kept her faced turned from him, his mouth inches from her right ear, and asked him in a whisper mindful of the rest of the Inu youki in the palace, "Why are you so angry with Inuyasha?"

He remained quiet for a few minutes, still pinning her to the mattress. She remained calm, her face still turned from him while he thought of how to respond, knowing enough of Sesshomaru to know she was in no danger at the moment with him.

"I am no longer angry at the situation involving that Hanyou, he has proven what he needed to prove when it comes to my expectations. Either though he has human running through his veins, he is strong. I didn't want to involve him as a matter of pride. No one wants to ask their little brother for help…" He finally growled.

"So, you don't hate him because he is Hanyou?" She asked finally turning to look into his eyes, their noses barely an inch from each other.

"No. It's a little foolish to believe that at this point, wouldn't you say?" he said sarcastically to her, implying that he was mated to someone who was half human. She felt a little stupid at that point.

"You do realize why I wanted him to stay, don't you?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head no, not knowing her reasoning.

"If he's with us, that will be another on our side, trying to protect what we love. I'm worried about you, the poison they have is destructive…" Her mind raced back to the day when he was struck by the arrow, remembering how he was brought to his knees.

"You forget, I didn't know what to expect then. Have a little bit more faith woman…" He said while clenching his jaws, he felt her words were a blow to his pride. He spread the length of his body on top of hers, her hands still pinned beneath his claws. She felt that she was being dominated, but it brought on pleasure originating in her abdomen, and spread through her body. She purred and nipped playfully at the side of his throat, spreading her legs to accommodate his weight. She wanted to smooth his ruffled pride, she didn't mean to upset him, and decided to try and make things better between them before they faced tomorrow. He concentrated on her face, and what her body was telling him.

"You have to learn to negotiate better Ryusei, over throwing my decision in front of others, on a whim, isn't going to work… I rule here."

She knew better, yes, he was the Lord, but she held a power of her own when it came to him. She just smiled into his face and moved her hips against his, distracting him from his point. She giggled as he realized she was managing him and growled at her. He flipped her over in one smooth movement, clasping both her hands in his one, removing the layers of silk that came between them with the other. Her heart beat escalated, she had never been taken by him in this position. He slid into her in a smooth motion, and remained still once fully seated within her. She gasped out at the new sensation, a moan torn from her lips. He leaned over her, making him go even deeper, and still denied her the movement she desired, he felt her trying to move his weight with her hips, unsuccessfully.

"That's not fair!" She said in a fierce whisper, whimpering from delight and frustration.

"I'm trying to prove a point." He whispered back, his tongue dipping into the shell of her left ear. She knew she could have fought him, bucking at him until she got her way. But her curiosity about the side of him that she was being shown took over, and she waited for his next move, his next words. "I'm not asking you to be beneath me Ryusei, you are better than that, I am asking for you to realize it is time for you to give and take, to not just act out on your own accord, if we work together, we'll be a force to be reckoned with... I've lived in this world about three hundred years longer, I sometimes understand some things you may not. Do you understand?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded her head yes with a moan, begging him with her body for him to give her relief from what he started. He lightly clamped down on the back of her neck with his fangs and she arched her back gracefully towards him at the sensation, sending him into a frenzy, she pushed back every time he pushed forward into her, making the coupling almost violent. She smothered her scream from her release into her pillow, hoping no one knew of this private moment. As he found his release soon after, he clamped his fangs down onto her left shoulder, preventing him from yelling out. She relished the feeling of his heavy weight settled on her back and her hips, and moaned with wanting as he lifted away from her. She felt him lick her back and nuzzle her nape with laughter at her whining at him for lifting away from her body.

"You would be the death of me if you had your way woman…" he whispered to her as he moved onto his side and studied her face. She felt content, almost purring at him as she curled up against his front, her face underneath his chin.

She started playing with a strand of silver hair that laid against her shoulder, rubbing it against her face while he watched her. A feeling of heaviness settled over them as they feared the rising of the sun in only a few hours.

"You promise to follow me tomorrow, even in the heat of battle?" he asked with worry starting to reveal itself within his expression.

She looked up into his face, his hair still within her light clasp, interlaced within her fingers and said with all the warmth in her heart, "I would follow you anywhere Sesshomaru…" and she meant every word.

Her response gave him pause, as he felt an emotion he couldn't name flow through him at her words…


	24. Chapter 24

**The bloody path to peace**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

They had marched since dawn, the foot guards in the front, the higher the rank, the farther back you stood. Ryusei flew on the back of Koryu, Sesshomaru on Ah and Un, Jaken seated behind him. Jaken had begged to be left behind with Inu Kimi and the portion of their forces left to guard the palace, until Sesshomaru hit him hard on the back of the head. Ryusei had felt a little sorry for the little green imp, but it was the life of a retainer… Hideo flew beside her in his true form, not much was said during the morning hours, they were on the look out for the forces of the East, gradually making it to the valley where they rescued Ryusei. She felt trepidation upon returning, but the need for vengeance gradually took over. They had put down pockets of demons that were on the dragon's side, but their main force was yet to be seen. Sesshomaru flew down in front of the foot guard to stop their march, Inuyasha at the forefront. Ryusei had Koryu fly down closer so she may hear his instructions, Hideo landed and transformed to his human form.

"…half day's march to the valley, stay put and hidden in the forest. Ryusei, Jaken, and I will scout ahead to find them."

Ryusei nodded her head in agreement, as big as their force was at this point, they stuck out like a sore thumb. She grounded Koryu, knowing that big dragons were not good for a scouting mission. She fell beside Sesshomaru, walking with him and waiting for what he wanted to do, as he gave instructions to various branches of the army, all of them bowing their head in respect to him and her. It made her feel awkward to say the least. After he was done, he turned to Hideo and Inuyasha.

"I will leave you two to make sure everything is in order, expect anything…" He told them in a low tone. They nodded in acknowledgment, Ryusei beamed at the dragon youki and her mate's brother, she was glad they were here. "Let's go." Sesshomaru turned and said to her and Jaken.

They traveled most of the afternoon on foot, both her and Sesshomaru silent. Jaken felt the need to fill that silence every chance he got.

"Just like the old days Mi Lord! Dum da dum dum…" he started humming.

Ryusei started questioning the wisdom of bringing him along, until Sesshomaru told him if he didn't shut the hell up, he'd kill him. After that, the only sounds that filled their ears were the sounds of the forest, Ryusei sighed with relief.

She sensed a harsh, dark feeling ahead of them as they neared the peak of the mountain they were traveling on, and it made her stop in her tracks and stare at Sesshomaru. He stopped and noticed her expression, then sniffed the air. She saw him stiffen as he caught the scent.

"Ritsuo…" he stated in a low growl, almost too soft for her to even hear. "Jaken, stay." He commanded the little imp. He inclined his head in the motion of 'follow me' to her. She fell in step beside him, mindful of any noise as they crept to the top of the mountain, hoping to get a glimpse of what they were getting into.

They reached the peak, both laying low and gone unnoticed by the enemy. What she saw made her nervous. The East's army were packed and tented down in the valley below the mountain where they stood, looking like a scene out of the underworld. Her breath shuddered in shock. Sesshomaru turned at the noise she made, and gave her a hard look. She shook her head in understanding, to have faith in their abilities.

"Hhhmmm… what's the best way to attack?" She asked him in the smallest of whispers. It seemed impossible to her to gain an advantage while the enemy was in a valley. Just then she recognized one of the enemies, standing apart due to their appearance. "Megumi…" Ryusei growled low in her throat.

When Sesshomaru looked at her in question, she realized that he never saw the evil Miko.

"She's the one who told the dragon youki about the Inu youki weakness, as well as created the chains that made me helpless…" she explained quietly, and pointed her out to Sesshomaru. "She knows too much evil." She finished with a shudder.

Sesshomaru motioned for them to leave, seeing what he needed to see, and made his way back to where they left Jaken down the mountain.

"Mi Lord, you're back!" Jaken screeched. After the quiet she had just been through for the past two hours with Sesshomaru, his screech made her visibly flinch. Sesshomaru glared at the imp and stepped on him as he walked down the mountain towards his army.

"You've got to learn to hush sometimes Jaken." She whispered to the imp who was trying to get back up, then caught up to Sesshomaru's side. "What are we going to do?"

"What's the best way to scatter an ant hill?" At her blank look he continued, "You drown it with water, and the ants spread. Instead of water, we use fire. After we make our move, the fighting will start." He told her blandly. She nodded her head silently, concentrating on what forces they had. They had makeshift catapults that they used before, Hideo had told her, when they came to take her from the valley. It had worked before, she hoped it worked again.

-That night-

No campfires were lit, the army was silent. Foot patrols pushed the catapults closer, only a little way from the base of the mountain where they scouted out the enemy that afternoon. The noise and smell of the dragons almost overpowering the Inu youki on the ground. The eagle demons in true form soared above them, scouting for danger and signaling when it was the right time to light the oil, which would be thrown into the valley, causing chaos within the dragon ranks. Hideo stood beside the ranks of the generals, sword drawn and at the ready. Sesshomaru and Ryusei were on the ground behind the guard, both anticipating the battle. There was a half moon in the sky, intermittently covered in clouds. It looked ready to snow that night. Ryusei glanced at Sesshomaru, not in fear, but to look upon his serene face one last time before the gore that was awaiting them. He was silent as he glanced at her, he let the ghost of a smile come to his face, before returning his gaze upon the fight ahead. Just then she heard the screech of an eagle youki, the signal to attack. Suddenly, the night lit up in front of them, and balls of massive fire were launched into the valley below, sending screaming dragons to the sky, some falling to the earth in death. The whole of their army let out a roar, deafening Ryusei. She drew her sword, prepared for anything. Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga, intent written all over his face. The eagle youki fought the dragons that took to the sky, and the enemies on the ground engaged their guard. Inuyasha swung Tessaiga, clearing a path through the dragons. With a speed she rarely seen from him, Sesshomaru shot forward, swinging Bakusaiga and taking down groups of demons, Ryusei by his side. She produced balls of energy, screams of youki reaching her ears. She became numb to the violence, understanding what they had to do to gain peace within their own lands. She knew this wasn't what any of them wanted, but it was what they had to do. As the numbers of the dragon horde began dying down, they started to feel as if they were winning. Ryusei had an ominous feeling, where was Ritsuo and Megumi? She looked to Sesshomaru, who had just finished taking down a large nasty looking dragon. He glanced her way, and read her expression. He looked around, they hadn't seemed to have lost very many Inu youki. It had to be a trap. Just as this dawned on the both of them, another horde of dragons poured in, pushing them towards the valley.

"Too many at once!" She yelled, while Hoshi no ha let loose a spinning ball of energy, splitting the dragon in front of her in half.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, Ritsuo was headed straight for him. 'Good' he thought. "Find the Miko and destroy her Ryusei!" He ordered her. She was hesitant to leave his side, especially with the force that came at them at once. "Go Now!" he yelled again. Ryusei took off into the chaos, leaving Sesshomaru to face Ritsuo alone once and for all. Dodging and striking, she frantically looked for the evil priestess, anticipating revenge and sending someone such as her to the depths of hell.

"The little bitch seeks me out, huh?" the Miko sneered from behind Ryusei.

"Megumi…"


	25. Chapter 25

**The beginning of quiet days**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"I can smell him on you, how could you lay with a dog?!" The dark Miko said disdainfully. The other dragon youki fighting around them seemed to ignore them, letting Megumi do her work.

"You are not fit to speak his name, you old hag…" Ryusei snarled. The Miko just smiled, revealing her rotten uneven teeth.

"You may have ruined Ritsuo's plan, for all he knows you may already be breeding." She said with disgust, "But if he can't have you, you must be eliminated to even the odds…" She threw the chains that bound her before, black smoke boiling. Ryusei anticipated it this time, and threw up her shield to block them. She spread her shield all around her, so the chains couldn't grasp her. But as long as she had her shield up, she couldn't strike out with Hoshi no ha… an idea struck her, she moved her energy towards the chains, trapping them and making them fall to the ground. She lunged at the Miko, dodging her dark magic and deflecting it with her blade right back at the Miko. For someone her age, she was still a challenge. Ryusei was struck by two dark purple masses at once, bringing her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. The Miko ran towards her, a wicked blade in her hand. Ryusei could see that she had hoped that she had knocked her unconscious. Just as the old woman made it to her, blade ready to pierce her heart, she grabbed her blade where it laid on the earth next to her, and shoved Hoshi no ha straight through the Priestess' stomach, a look of surprise etched on her face. Ryusei stood and slid her blade from the Miko's stomach, and crouched down next to her when she fell from her injury. Ryusei saw her life fading.

"You may…think you have won…" She coughed, blood covering her teeth, "but while you have been busy with me, your mate will be dying…" She laughed in Ryusei's face, sending droplets of blood everywhere. Ryusei made sure she heard her last breath leave her body, then searched frantically for her mate. She found Hideo holding his own, though cuts covered his body and he looked exhausted. Koryu soared above her with the eagle demons, cutting down their enemies that decided to attack from above, and surprisingly Jaken was in the fray, burning anyone's ankles that Inuyasha missed with his back-lash wave.

Her head swiveled all around her, trying to catch a glimpse of silver… she ran back to where he originally sent her off, him nor Ritsuo were in sight. She finally looked down into the shallow valley, and caught sight of them. Ritsuo was fighting dirty, two other dragon youki in human form were fighting Sesshomaru with Ritsuo…she gritted her teeth, three against one, how pathetic. She started running towards Sesshomaru, her blade drawn by her side. She saw Sesshomaru pull out a whip and slash one of the dragons in half, the other struck out with a sword and pierced Sesshomaru in the side. He stoically stayed silent at the wound, and lashed out with Bakusaiga, sending the demon back to the ground in pieces…Ritsuo took this opportunity to make his move, his blade dripping with black ooze, he started to thrust it into Sesshomaru's heart. Ryusei screamed out and drove her shoulder full speed into Sesshomaru, knocking him to the ground, she felt Ritsuo's blade pierce her back and come out her stomach. The pain pierced through her, and she instantly had a copper taste in her mouth.

"No!" She heard Sesshomaru scream in anguish.

She reached her arm out to the sky from where she lay on the ground, palm up, and forced all her energy to above her. A spinning cloud of fire erupted above them high in the sky, and meteors started falling to the ground all over the battle field. Hideo screamed to the Inu youki around him to clear out, knowing Ryusei couldn't control where the stars fell. Dragon youki fell in mass numbers, not quick like the Inu youki to move.

Her vision started blurring in and out as she felt the poison flowing through her body, one last thought floated through her mind before it went blank, at least she didn't have to see Sesshomaru die…

"Eh, no use for a bitch that would lay with a dog anyways…" Ritsuo laughed at the prone body of Ryusei, Ritsuo's blade still through her on the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red, he knew that if he gave in and transformed, he would be slower and have no use for Bakusaiga. Reigning in his anger, he swung his whip, striking the dragon in the face, he screamed in pain, Ritsuo lunged for the blade still embedded in Ryusei. Sesshomaru lunged with him, and slid Bakusaiga through the heart of Ritsuo, anger and pain frozen on the Inu youki's face as he thought of what the demon in front of him did to his mate.

"You will rot in the depths of hell, Ritsuo, along with your father…" He snarled into Ritsuo's face, fangs bared, as he watched the demon die.

Inuyasha and Hideo leaped into the valley with them, most of the dragon youki had either died or retreated, no longer having a leader to run the rebellion against the West. It was over.

"Ryusei…" Hideo said with a sob as he ran towards her body. Inuyasha looked to his brother, never seeing him in the state he was in before… Sesshomaru had his face turned from them, unable to look at Ryusei.

"She saved my life…" he told them, his hair concealing the stricken look on his face. He finally turned to her body on the ground, and crouched by her, drawing Tensaiga and waiting to save her.

"It won't work my Lord", Hideo stated with a heavy heart, "The Inu no Taisho saved her as a child…when he found her." Tears running down the dragon youki's cheeks.

Inuyasha knelt down next to Sesshomaru and moved the hair away from her face, noticing the blood that was on her mouth. Sesshomaru was on the verge of a breakdown, his eyes starting to glow red at the realization that he might lose her. He had finally opened up to another, and it will end violently…

There was a sudden movement, Ryusei was trying to move her legs, and she looked up at Sesshomaru. Her humor bubbling up, she told Hideo he was an ugly crier…

Hideo stood and laughed, relief flowing through him. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, glad his brother was coming back to himself, he didn't think he could handle an unhinged demon such as Sesshomaru. Relief flooded through the Lord as he lunged for his mate and kissed her with passion in front of all of them. After a few uncomfortable coughs from those around him, he released her lips.

"Sesshomaru…" she croaked, trying to put on a brave face, "can we get this sword out of me now?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Trying to get back home**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

Traveling back to the palace took over a week, they had to bring back their dead and wounded, which slowed progress. The numbers they lost were in the hundreds, thankfully not as much as anticipated. Ryusei was ill, her wound had healed up enough for her to not bleed out, but she wasn't the same, and the antidote only slowed the symptoms, not cured them. She rode upon Ah and Un, who was more accustomed to walking than Koryu, and had smoother scales so if she needed to lay down she could. Sesshomaru held his reins, refusing to leave her side. As they neared the palace, he placed his claws gently under Ryusei's chin to wake her. She groaned and ran her fingers through Ah and Un's mane, in obvious pain and sickness. Sesshomaru looked at Hideo with worry. He reached up and took Ryusei from the dragon's back and cradled her in his arms. He formed a cloud at his feet and flew the rest of the way to the palace. Sesshomaru raced through the front entrance, and yelled for a healer. Inu Kimi came running from one of the hallways, a healer on her heels. When she saw Ryusei, a sob escaped her mouth.

"What happened Son?"

"She saved my life, now we need to save hers." The determination was written all over his face. Inu Kimi just shook her head, she would try everything she knew, with Hideo and the healer's help, but the state the girl was in didn't bode well. She didn't say her thoughts out loud, but Sesshomaru knew the situation was bleak.

Sesshomaru carried her to his room and laid her upon his bed. She awoke for a few minutes and gave him a weak smile.

"Pine and sandalwood." She said weakly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, gently scraping his claws on her scalp like he knew she liked.

"Your scent…its lovely. I first noticed it after the palace was attacked… I wanted to bury myself in it." Her eyelashes fluttered shut as she fell unconscious again, her face pale and her body trembling from fever.

The healer, an old trusted Inu youki that had cared for the Lord's of the palace for centuries, entered the room with herbs and potions in hand.

"She is afflicted by the poison made by the Dragon youki?" She confirmed with Sesshomaru.

He nodded his head in confirmation, his claws still working through Ryusei's hair.

"Hmmm…" The healer replied, examining Ryusei. "Her body is trying to reject the poison, but is losing the battle. We must try and flush the poison out somehow."

Hideo and Inu Kimi entered the room at this time, catching the last half of what the healer said.

"Traditional methods wont work on her, she is no demon." Hideo informed them. "Celestials are immortal, they do not get afflicted with poison. So we treat this as we would a human…" he finished, his mind racing.

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked his mother.

"Trying to take care of the wounded soldiers." Inu Kimi answered.

"Go take Kagome's place", Sesshomaru ordered the healer, "and send her to us. Quickly."

Kagome rushed to Ryusei's side in a matter of minutes and looked her over. "Willow bark and sage boiled whole in water." She concluded. Inu Kimi sent a passing servant running for what the young Miko needed.

Sesshomaru never looked away from his mate, sensing her illness. The servant returned quickly with the tea, and Kagome tried to get Ryusei to drink it to no avail.

"Lord Sesshomaru, she must drink…" Kagome pleaded with the Inu youki.

Sesshomaru tried to get her to open her mouth, but Ryusei fought him in a feverish frenzy. Picking her up and cradling her in his lap, he moved her hair out of her face. "Ryusei, please… you have to drink the antidote…" he pleaded with her.

She whispered something to him, so soft even with his keen hearing he didn't pick it up. He placed his cheek to her fevered one and whispered for her to say it again.

"What's your favorite color? You would never think to tell me under normal circumstances…" she repeated.

A huff of laughter escaped him as he raised his head and studied her face as he thought of her question.

"Since you turned my life upside down?…green." He whispered.

She smiled, looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru lifted the brew once more to her lips, while still cradling her in his lap, and fed her the antidote. She fell back asleep, her face nuzzled in his fur, finally at peace.

Inu Kimi studied both of them, mesmerized by the change in her son when it came to this female, and regretted everything she had ever done to the woman. She would make it up to her as best as she could once she got better.

Seeing that Ryusei's fever had started to break, everyone but Kagome had left the room to give Sesshomaru and his mate some privacy. Kagome sat silently and watched Sesshomaru as his gaze never left Ryusei's face. Feeling Kagome staring at him, he turned and looked at her, lifting an aristocratic brow at her in question.

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you… maybe a little for Rin. But anyone else…" Kagome finished, shaking her head in wonder.

It dawned on him upon Kagome's observation what his father wanted all those years ago from Ryusei. 'Check and balance him'. The Inu no Taisho knew both of them well. Sesshomaru had the power and strength, Ryusei had the cunning to slip into his cold heart.

"'Do you have anyone to protect…'" he whispered to Kagome.

She cocked her head in confusion at him.

"Those were the last words of my father to me the night he died…", he turned his attention back to his mate, "after all these years, I understand fully what he meant."

Kagome felt tears welling in her eyes, she finally saw her big brother happy.

Kagome stood and with a smile left the room to find Inuyasha, leaving the Lord to his moment of peace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Unspoken words**

 **Please review! I want to know how I did on my first story**

(I do not own any rights or have affiliation to Inuyasha, or its characters, that belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.)

"I'm going to strangle him Inuyasha…" Ryusei growled to the Hanyou.

"Get in line little sister." He snickered in response.

Ryusei remained in Sesshomaru's bed and under his care for almost a week, she had started to feel better the third day after returning to the palace, but he refused to let her get up and walk about. She was smothered to say the least. Inuyasha and Kagome were leaving that day, and she had to argue with him to let her see them off. 'I'm fine damnit!' she finally hollered at him, then instantly regretted it. She had walked over to him and hugged his waist. 'I'm not all human, some things about me are, but when it comes to healing it's a quick process. I need some air…' she begged him, and he finally relented. 'Be prepared to leave after Inuyasha takes off.' Was his only response.

Shaking her head and bringing her thoughts back to the present, she hugged Inuyasha, then Kagome good bye. "I can't thank the both of you enough…"

"Anytime little sister…" Inuyasha said with fondness, as he hiked a waving Kagome on his back.

She watched until Inuyasha was a blur in the distance, lost in her thoughts on what to do now that the war was over… she almost didn't know what to do with the opportunities that times of peace will give her. Almost. She smiled to herself as she thought of Sesshomaru.

As if on que, he shot up behind her, scooped her in his arms, and took off flying in a fluid motion, dragging a scream from her as they soared above the trees. She knew it would take her some getting used to when it came to his abilities and strength. "Never a dull moment with you is it?" She said to him breathlessly.

He looked down and smiled at her, taking her breath away.

"You should do that more often…"

"You should give me reason to often…" he retorted.

"And what reason do you need?" She asked, wagging her eyebrows, already knowing the answer.

They finally landed not long after taking off, and she instantly recognized where they were at.

"You brought us back." She said, enjoyment etched on her face. He had brought her to the last place that they found happiness before the war, to the place where they were first joined together.

Sesshomaru walked to her, placing his forehead on hers, and framing her face with his hands.

"I thought I was strong, perhaps I was in most ways before I met you. But I understand now it takes more than brute strength to live this life of mine…" he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, begging her to understand what he was trying to say, but couldn't possibly put into words.

She smiled in understanding, she had fallen in love with him too. She then stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the moon that was ever present on his forehead, the one that shocked her when she first met him, but that was now endearing to her.

She placed her hand on his chest, he had gone without armor that day, and she felt the silk of his kimono sliding over his muscles. She moved his kimono to the side, and placed a kiss on his chest where his heart was, she felt it beating on her lips. She smiled up at him, the sun coming through the clouds and lighting up her eyes.

"What do you want, Ryusei?" He teased her while lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"You…I want you Sesshomaru…"


End file.
